¿Nunca?
by Guaja
Summary: El ULTIMO CAPITULO! ¿Que pasa si a Ginny, despues de terminar Hogwarts, no la van a buscar a la estacion? Terminado
1. Capitulo 1

¿Nunca?

"Harry!"

"¿¡Ginny?!"

"Claro!! ¿Como estas? Vaya cambio, Harry!!"

_Había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vi, cuando me fui a mi 7mo año escolar en Hogwarts. aunque había cambiado bastante en sus últimos años, ahora era mas que nunca. Había crecido mucho mas, estaba mas alto, y con un cuerpo mas de "hombre". Ya tenia 18 años._

"Ehh...si..igual tu!" _ me dijo, haciendo que me sonrojara, como siempre.._

"Y...¿como estuvo el año?" le pregunte.

"Bueno...estuvo bien. Déjame ayudarte" Termino de decir mientras me ayudaba con el equipaje.

"Gracias" le dije, casi en un susurro. "¿donde están mis hermanos? ¿Y mama y papa?"

"Ehh...lo mismo me pregunto yo! Jajaja" _Ohh...esa risa... _"Pero deben de estar por llegar"

"Si"

Luego, silencio. La verdad es que todavía estaba enamorada de el...no, corrección, yo LO AMABA. Pero claro esta, nunca se lo dije, y si lo hubiese hecho, solo habría sido pasar pena de mas. Todo Hogwarts sabia que el había estado loco por una chica del colegio, seguramente lo seguía, pero nunca se supo cual. Todo fue cuando, en un día de San Valentín...

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en el comedor. Se retomo la idea de san Valentín, porque últimamente las cosas estaban tensas. Entre las locuras de Ron y Hermione (que estaban juntos..pero ellos rotundamente lo negaban), estaba Harry. Parecía distraído, hasta que paso un duendecillo a buscar si alguien mandaría algún mensaje. Ron y Hermione le dieron al duende una carta, y luego, se miraron para matarse de la risa.

En cambio, Harry saco un pergamino de su túnica, y se quedo viéndolo con la pluma en la mano (que no tengo idea de donde la saco). Parecía no estar seguro de hacerlo, y se distrajo tanto que, alguien se la quito de las manos.

"Ohh...Potter, ¡UNA CARTA DE AMOR!" grito, asegurándose que todo el comedor se volteara

"Dame eso, Malfoy, y ocúpate de lo tuyo" dijo el valientemente mientras se levantaba. Tenia en entrecejo fruncido, pero estaba ligeramente colorado.

"A ver...déjame leer." seguía Malfoy " *Aunque no tengas idea de esto, quiero decirte que estoy enamorado de ti. Se que esto te impresionara, pero no puedo evitarlo. Antes, no me había dado cuenta de lo que tenia frente a mi, sin duda perdí mucho tiempo, y por eso no espero que sientas algo por mi; pero necesitaba decírtelo...Te amo, Harry Potter* Nada mal...Potter, a ver...quien es la afortunada de robarle el corazón a el niño que vivió..."

_Volteo la carta, pero solo decía_ *Para: * "Parece que no le has puesto nombre, Potter."

"¿Me la puedes dar?" _ respondió Harry, completamente rojo, pero haciendo ademán de que si no se la daba, le esperaba una muerte dolorosa..._

"Claaaroooo, toma. Ahh...no tengas pena de entregarla, después de todo, tu eres el niño que vivió, a ti nadie te niega algo."

H_arry solo la agarro, y salio del Comedor. Algunos chicos (mas que todo los de Slytherin) reían, pero en general, todos estaban callados, viendo la escena. Sabían que Harry y Malfoy habían tenido muchos problemas este año, y Draco siempre buscaba cualquier excusa para hacer que a Harry lo castigaran. Pero, últimamente, los golpes de Draco eran 'golpes bajos' para Harry._

_Luego, se escucharon algunos susurros de las chicas..._"Ayy...que lindo" "Que dulce" "¿quien será?"_...y mas. Yo, no dije nada. Había pensado en enviarle algo, ¡con mi nombre!, pero después de eso, me negué, incluso como admiradora secreta._

"Ehhh...Ginny.."_ dijo el, haciéndome salir de los recuerdos "Ya han pasado 15 minutos, y todavía no llegan"_

"Que raro" _le dije yo, tratando de volver a la realidad, pero era imposible con esos ojos verdes y brillantes mirándome fijamente._

"¿Que te parece si vamos a tomar algo?"

"No conozco nada muggle que pueda tomar.." _le dije yo, avergonzada de tener que decir eso._

"Puedes tomar agua, si lo prefieres, o...pruebas algo nuevo, ¿te parece?"_ me dijo el, tratando de convencerme, lo cual no fue naaada difícil._

"Si" le dije "Pero, ¿y el equipaje? ¿No lo vamos a cargar todo el tiempo?"

"Si..." _dijo mirando al suelo. Su cabello, negro azabache, seguía igual de desordenado. Luego, levanto la mirada con algo de malicia_ "Que tal si..-tomo aire- vamos a el Callejón Diagon. Allá podremos comer algo, y podrás ver las tiendas...Y podemos pedir en El Caldero Chorreante que nos guarden el equipaje!"

"Pero...¿y mi familia?" _dije, pensado como seria que ellos llegaran y no la encontraran. Al tiro se estremeció._

"Les enviare una lechuza para que vayan a buscarte allá"

"Esta bien"_ le respondí, sin evitar sonreír. El me respondí de la misma manera._

Llegamos en un auto muggle. Harry me explicaba que eso era un 'taxi', mientras que el conductor nos miraba con curiosidad y gracia, ya que no era nada normal que alguien llevara un baul gigantesco, acompañado con una escoba (de harry).

Entramos a el Caldero Chorreante, y Harry se dirigió hacia donde el cantinero, Tom.

"Por supuesto que no es molestia, Sr. Potter!" le dijo. Al instante, todos voltearon a verlo.

A el le incomodaba eso, porque me miro suplicando que fuera con el.

"Srta. Weasley! Tanto tiempo sin verla!" grito el cantinero que ya estaba fuera del mostrador

"Ehh....si" _respondí yo. Ya todos habían volteado a verme. Yo, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, así que estaba completamente sonrojada. Bueno, después de todo, es verdad que todos tiene sus 15 minutos de fama. Harry pareció haberse dado cuenta, frunció el entrecejo y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba. Le dimos lo mas rápido posible el equipaje, y salimos. Harry me susurro un _"lo siento..."

_Ya en el Callejon, todo el asunto se habia olvidado. Harry, lo primero que hizo fue enviar un mensaje a Ron._

_Vimos muchas tiendas, y nos matabamos de la risa recordando cuando comprábamos los libros y las cosas que necesitabamos para el colegio._

_En eso, pasamos enfrente de la tienda en donde vendian articulos de Quidditch. Harry la vio de reojo, deseando entrar._

"Harry...¿no quieres entrar?" _le pregunte en un tono amable_

"Si!"_ me dijo, con una gran sonrisa._

_Aunque ahora no jugaba tanto como antes, todavía le seguía gustando._

_Dentro habían cosas interesantes, pero nada que me llamara tanto la atención. En cambio, Harry veía todo lo que podía. Al final, termino saliendo con un libro de _ "Casos extraordinarios del Quidditch"

"Bueno Gin, ¿que quieres comer?"

"Ehh..." _dije, pero recordé que no tenia mucho dinero. "_En realidad, no tengo hambre" _ mentí._

_Harry me miro a los ojos._ "No te creo"_ me dijo sonriendo_ "Anda Gin, no tengas pena!"

"Es en serio Harry" _ le dije sin evitar la risa. En eso, mi estomago gruño _"Opss..."

"¿Que tal un helado?" _ me dijo sin esperar la respuesta para jalarme a el Caldero Chorreante._

**********

"Crees que les haya llegado el mensaje?"_ le pregunte con preocupación. Ya era tarde, en realidad, el tren llegaba tarde a Londres, y contando con que fuimos al Callejón Diagon, ya estaba mas que oscuro. Incluso se notaba que en el local no habia tanta gente._

"Seguro que si les llego" _me dijo, también preocupado._

"Es que no entiendo porque no han respondido" _le dije, mientras comía lo ultimo de mi helado._

"Si quieres envié otra lechuza" _me dijo, mientras también terminaba de comer su helado._

"No...voy a ir yo. Esperame aquí"

"Pe-pero Gin...yo te quiero...acompañar"

"No Harry...no te molestes..que me puede pasar??" le dije sin voltear.

_En el camino, iba pensando en lo que había dicho Harry _ "Pe-pero Gin...yo te quiero...acompañar". _Bueno, al final había dicho acompañar, pero se había oído bien!. Por lo menos me conformaba con eso._

"La menor de los Weasley...quien se lo hubiera imaginado!!" _dijo una voz fría detrás de mi sacándome de mis pensamientos_

"Malfoy..." _le dije volteando_

"Y dime, donde están tus hermanos?"_ pregunto despectivamente mientras miraba a mis lados_

"No están..vengo con-" _Iba a decir Harry, pero eso traería problemas _"Vengo sola"

"Ohh...entonces la Weasley ya no es una niñita..." _me miraba los ojos, para luego acercarse mas a mi. Estábamos nariz con nariz, y el paso una mano por mi cabello._

"No me toques Malfoy!" _le dije fuertemente mientras retrocedía._

"Dime Draco" _Se volvía a acercar a mi_

"¿que quieres Malfoy?"

"A ti.." _me dijo con una mirada matadora acompañada con esos ojos grises y fríos._

"Yo..no quiero nada contigo...déjame!"

"Sabes que te mueres..."

"Creo que ya oíste a Gin...NO LA TOQUES!" _grito una voz masculina llena de furia._

"Sola..eh?!"_ me dijo Malfoy...y luego miro a Harry_ "Veo que sigues en lo mismo Potter, con los Weasley...dime, donde esta tu amiguito Ron?"

"Eso no te importa..."_ le dijo Harry en un tono cortante. Paso un brazo por mi hombro (me di cuenta que era mucho mas pequeña que el) _"Vamos Gin..."

"Pero si el Potter tiene novia! Y nada mas que la famosa pobretona Weasley!"

_Yo baje la vista (si, y recordé que Malfoy había dicho lo mismo antes de que entrara a Hogwarts), pero Harry se puso tenso. "Espera aquí Gin" me dijo. Se dirigió a donde Malfoy, que lo veía con curiosidad, y hasta algo de miedo, podría decir. _ "Malfoy, te agradezco que si te vas a meter con alguien, que no sea con MI NOVIA, quieres!? No te culpo por estar celoso, pero si la vuelves a tocar te juro que te mato"

_Con eso, yo me quede impactada. Harry se acerco a mi (me guiño un ojo??), paso de nuevo su brazo por mi hombros, y me llevo de vuelta a el Caldero Chorreante._

"Lo siento Harry, yo no queri-"

"Tranquila Gin..." _me dijo con dulzura, mientras entrábamos._

_Habían unas cuantas personas, que voltearon a ver a Harry, y luego, impactados a verme entre los brazos del joven que vivió._

"Ven, vamos a sentarnos" _Me volvió a hablar, llevándome a un sillón frente al fuego._ "Lo siento" _murmuro de pronto, quitando el brazo; como dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho._

"No hay problema..."_ le dije también susurrando._

"Te hizo algo, gin?? Dime, no tengas pena!! Es que si te toco LO VOY A MATAR!!" _decía con el ceño fruncido, y el puño apretado mientras miraba el fuego. Luego, vino una sonrisa malvada..._

"No Harry..." l_e pregunte extrañada por verlo así, pero con una sonrisa. _"No pensaras en la mil y una formas de matarlo, verdad?"

"Ehh....jajaja"_ rió, ya con una cara mas serena, mientras me miraba._

_Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio, pero esta vez viéndonos. Ahh...esos ojos me hacían volar, después de todo lo que habían visto, seguían siendo igual de inocentes. Brillaban como nunca, y luego esbozo una ligera sonrisa. Yo también le sonreí._

Luego, llego Tom. "Sr.Potter, falta poco para cerrar. ¿Se van a quedar aquí?"

"ehhh.." _dijo Harry dudando. Mi familia no había respondido, y ya se había hecho tarde. _"Gin?"

"Me preocupan"

"Bueno, Tom, nos quedaremos aquí!" _dijo mirándome de reojo. Yo estaba de todos los colores, y el sonreía._

"Perfecto! Buscare el equipaje..." dijo Tom, mientras se iba.

"Ha-Harry, yo no puedo..."_ De querer, mas que sobra, pero estaba preocupada por mi familia, y...ni siquiera tenia dinero para hospedarme._

Pensándolo bien, podría con los polvos flu, pero...ya las tiendas habían cerrado.

"Ginny, no te dejo ir! No sabemos quien esta en tu casa, así que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí. Así estarás segura, yo estaré aquí."

"Harry, es que..." _me daba tanta pena decirlo, pero tenia, así estuviese roja hasta las orejas _ "Veras, no tengo suficiente di-dinero para-"

"Te estoy invitando, gin!" _Me dijo, sin darle mucha importancia a lo de antes y levantándose. _ "Venga"

_En ese momento, llego Tom. _"Ya esta! Srta Weasley, su habitación es la 23, justo al lado de la del Sr. Potter, 24"

"Gracias.."_ le dije_

_Nos acompaño hasta los cuartos (ya el equipaje estaba arriba), y se fue. Estaba en pijama, pensando en todo lo de hoy. Nada mal ser novia de Harry, no!? Aunque solo haya sido ocasión del destino.._

TOC-TOC-TOC "Gin? Puedo pasar?"

"Claro Harry..."_ le dije yo._

_Cuando entro, el estaba vestido con pijama también, de pantalón y camisa._

"Oye, ¿de donde has sacado la pijama?"

"Pues, estaba en el armario, y..." _me dijo, con vergüenza, porque en cierta forma, era de otra persona!._

"Jaja...Harry, nunca cambias" _le dije sonriendo _"Gracias Harry..."

"¿Por?"

"Por pagarme la estancia..."

"Ayy...eso no es problema, menos por ti Gin"_ me dijo viendo hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera yo._

"Bueno, Gracias..."

"Ginny...yo-yo te que-ria decir al-go..._" me dijo. Tomo aire _"Te acuerdas de la carta de San Valentín, hace como dos o tres años?"

"Si..."_ le dije yo con un toque de tristeza. Entonces, Harry todavía seguía enamorado de esa persona. Tenia que ser alguien muy especial para que le robara el corazón a Harry por tanto tiempo._

"Recuerdas que nunca mas dije nada al respecto..."

"Si...debe ser alguien muy especial para que todavía sigas enamorado, Harry"

"ohhh...si que lo es..."

"¿Y la has vuelto a ver?" _le pregunte yo, tratando de sonar normal. No quería que Harry dejara de confiar algo importante en mi, solo porque estaba enamorada de el._

"Si.."

"Pero Harry, ¿ella sabe que le gustas? ¿Tu la besaste? ¿Se quieren?"_ le empecé a preguntar. Deseaba saber las respuestas, pero lo hacia de una forma cómica para que el no sospechara_

"No se, me gustaría, no se" _me respondió completamente rojo._

"Ohh vamos Harry!! No me voy a creer que TU no has besado a la chica que te gusta!!"

"No..." _susurro tan bajito, que me costo escucharlo._

"Aja...y ahora el Sr. Potter.."_ le dije sonando importante, pero con burla _"me va a decir 'yo nunca he besado a una chica'. Si claro..jajaja"

_Me di cuenta de la cara que tenia, (tomate y el), y pare en el acto._

"Ehh...¿Harry?..." _ Genial...bote mi oportunidad de caerle bien..._

"Buuueno...una vez estaba besando a una chica en la mejilla, y ella se movió un poco...y...una vez que estaba con Ron, y el me empujo hacia una chica…

"Emmm...bueno, eso cuenta, no?"

"No lo creo..."

"Pe-pero Harry, ¿porque nunca lo hiciste?" _Ohh..por Dios, juraría que hasta Neville lo hizo; aunque bueno, no esta nada mal que Harry no haya sido de nadie mas!!_

"Creo que estaba mas ocupado con lo de Voldemort"_ dijo, haciendo que me estremeciera al escuchar ese nombre _"Y...aunque hubiese tratado, no habría podido hacerlo bien..y...y yo ni siquiera le gustaba....y también estaba ocupado con el Quidditch...y las tareas.."

_Yo estaba mas que impresionada...Harry era un manojo de nervios!! Nunca lo había visto así...pero ya yo conocía eso, después de vivir con tooodos mis hermanos, eso se llamaba 'miedo'. Harry nunca beso a nadie por miedo..._

"Ehh...¿y como sabes que no le gustabas?"_ le pregunte tratando de olvidar lo anterior_

"No lo se...era obvio"

"Ah.."

"Ahora que estoy pensándolo, creo que es mejor así, no tener alguna relación con alguien. Después de todo, podrían hacerle algo para llegar a mi...y a mi no me gustaría eso."

_Con eso, entendí. El miedo que tenia Harry, además de lo normal que cualquier chico tiene, estaba la parte mala. Esa afortunada chica estaría en peligro, y a Harry le aterraba eso. El se lleno de excusas para tapar eso, pero era tan obvio._

"Entiendo" _le dije. _"pero eso no esta bien, Harry. Tu no puedes pasar toda tu vida solo...es imposible. Todos tenemos un 'alma gemela', 'media naranja' o como quieras llamarle..."

"Tal vez..."

"No digas 'tal vez..'. Harry, tu tienes todo un futuro por delante!. Además, mírate! eres una buena persona, dulce, gentil, valiente, inteligente..." _decía yo, tratando de no tocar la parte de 'el niño que vivió'. El se sonrojo._

"Gracias..."

"Ya veras que, si te animas a hablarle, ella en un segundo estará a tus pies!"

"Jaja, Gin..no lo creo..!" _Dijo riendo_ "Sino, ya lo estaría!"

"EHhh....?? No me digas que la que te gusta es... Ohh Dios!!! ¿¡Como no lo supe antes??!" _dije con un tono de desesperación, y algo de tristeza..como podía ser! _"Te gusta Hermione?"

"¿QUE?! Ohh..si...claro"_ empezó a decir sarcásticamente _"ella me vuelve loco! En especial porque cuando la veo mas de lo normal, Ron me mata con la mirada! ¡Claro que no, gin!"

"Buueno, es que como has dicho que hablabas con ella...con la única chica que hablas lo suficiente es con Hermione y-" M_e quede en seco...yo era la otra, NO NO!, esto estaba mal, me estaba dejando llevar!! Harry, NUNCA me vería de esa forma a mi. Estaba segura que debe haber otra persona...otra que yo no sepa ni conozca....'por favor, gin! no caigas..., esto te va a doler mucho'_

"Y tu..."_ dijo Harry esbozando una pequeña sonrisa_

"Si....creo que me perdí de verte con esa chica...jajaja!" _le dije totalmente nerviosa_

"Es que nunca tuve una conversación con otra chica que no fuera de los deberes, o algo así"

"Aja..." _le dije yo. No entendía nada...me decía que había hablado con la chica, y después, que solo había hablado en toda su vida con dos chica, Hermione y yo. _"Este...bueno, yo te entiendo. Tampoco es tan fácil decirle a esa persona que la quieres"_ le volví a decir, cambiando el tema_

"Si...y dime Gin" _ decía mientras tenia una sonrisa de malicia _"¿Y tu? ¿Como ha sido tu vida amorosa?"

"Este...buuueno...yo...en realidad..."_ Ok. Aceptémoslo, yo NUNCA tuve ojos para otro chico que no fuera Harry, así que nunca le preste atención a nada que no fuera el. Soñaba con SUS besos, SUS abrazos...todo lo que fuera con el..._

"¿Cuando fue tu primer beso? ¿Con quien? ¿Has tenido novio? ¿quien?" _Ahora era el quien se aprovechaba, mientras yo, miraba totalmente roja al piso._

"Yo tam-po-co he be-sa-do a na-die."_ balbucee._

"Si claro...Dime!!"

"Pero si es la verdad!" _le dije ahora sonriendo, aunque igual estaba roja_

"Um...no te creo. Siempre tuviste a muchos chicos detrás de ti, Ginny Weasley!"

"Aja...dime cual?"

"Todos te miraban, y sabes que si!...Aunque tu nunca te rebajaste, por supuesto...."

"Si, porque si es por mirar...."

"Que quieres decir!?!?"

"El caso es que nunca tuve un enamorado o algo así..."

"Claro que si!! Incluso mayores que tu!" _me decía y moviendo los bazos para exagerar_

"Dime cual..porque que yo sepa-"

"Yo"

"¿que?" _respondí. No, esto es solo un juego de tu mente..es no dijo eso..tu lo tomas a mal..._

"Yo..."_ me volvió a decir. Obviamente no estaba oyendo bien. _"También estaban Neville, que no se atrevía a hablarte, y el inútil-anormal-idiota-estupido de Draco, y Justin de Hufflepuf...estoy seguro de que el te envió esa rosa.." _como sabes el de la rosa??_ " y estaba el chico de Ravenclaw que no se como se llama, y...y....bueno, uno que siempre estuvo enamora-"

TOC-TOC-TOC

_Genial...buen momento para interrumpir_

"Yo voy" dijo Harry levantándose lo mas rápido que pudo. "¿Quien?" dijo mientras abría la puerta.

"Señor Potter!"_ dijo Tom, el cantinero, totalmente sorprendido. Luego noto que Harry estaba en pijama, y levanto la cara para verme a mi, sentada en la cama, en el mismo estado..._"Eh...creo que he interrumpido algo importante, no? Usted es un pícaro, señor potter!! jajajaja!!"

_Ya para ese entonces...no se quien seria nombrado Tomate del año, si Harry o yo._

"En fin, Sr. Potter, en mi ventana choco esto"_ dijo, mostrándome una lechuza que llevaba en sus brazos_

"Errol!_" grite mientras me acercaba corriendo a la puerta y la agarraba._

"Supe que era del Señor Potter porque tenia su nombre en la carta"_ seguía hablando mientras le sonreía a Harry, que todavía estaba en shok y no respondía._

"Démela a mi"

^^^^^^^^

"Harry!!! ¿Están bien? No sabes lo preocupado que estaba!!! Todos lo estábamos! Mientras que esperábamos que fuera la hora para buscar a Ginny, la mitad de la casa se cayo!! Si, como lo oyes...te imaginaras a todos arreglándola! (incluso Hermione) No la podíamos dejar así!

Como habíamos quedado juntarnos contigo en la estación, te envié a Errol para avisarte...pero esta lechuza esta demasiado vieja..y lo único que hizo fue pasear y luego volver con el pergamino atado!! Estaba loco!! Ya habían pasado muchos horas...y no sabia nada de Ginny!! Me preocupada lo que te pudiera hacer!!" 

_I__diota de Ron..Como se atreve!!_

"En fin...luego me llego el mensaje que me enviases diciendo que estaba en el Callejón Diagon, y que no me preocupara porque le pagarías la estancia en el Caldero Chorreante a Ginny. Gracias Harry!! Te lo pago mañana cuándo nos veamos!!

Adiós!! Y cuidado con lo que te haga Gin!

Ron

^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Arggg Ron,!!! Esperen! Harry envió esta carta antes de que decidiéramos si nos íbamos a quedar en el Caldero...pero ¿como?.._

"HARRY!"_ Ahí fue cuando despertó del shok (Tom se reía de el)..._

"¿Si? Ohh...me llego una carta? de Ron??"

"SI! De ron!!!"_ Vi como se ponía pálido.._

"¿la-has-leído?"

"Ohh..si que lo he hecho!" _le dije _"Señor Tom, nos podría dejar solos, por favor?"

"Con gusto!" _dijo cuando vio mi cara de disgusto _"Suerte"_ le susurro a Harry, y cerro la puerta_

"Puedo explicarlo!" _ dijo de una vez, acomodándose los lentes._

"Quiero verlo..."_ le dije con tono de enfado..aunque a decir verdad, por dentro sentía 'mariposas' en el estomago!_

"Bueno, veras...yo sabia que a ellos les había pasado algo realmente extraño...nadie dejaría a su hermana menor, por cierto linda!, sola en la estación..." _empezó a decir, con un leve sonrojo. Me dijo linda!!_ "Así que decidí que lo mejor seria estar cerca del mundo mágico, porque es mas conocido por nosotros. Y...luego, enviamos la lechuza...y sabia que en un rato se haría tarde...así que le dije a Ron que nos quedaríamos en el caldero Chorreante...y parece que el acepto la idea" _ termino de decir, tratando de sonar bien._

"Pe-Pero.." _empecé a decir...pero realmente Harry lo había hecho bien, me había convencido._ "Ayy..Harry!!! Ahora te pregunto: ¿Porque no usamos los polvos flu?"

"Ehhh....buena pregunta...me di cuenta muy tarde de eso, y ya las tiendas estaban cerradas"

"¿En serio? Yo también lo pensé"_ Los dos sonreímos_

"Podemos seguir con lo de antes?"

"Ehh...claro" _le dije. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa..pero quería saber que decía Harry._

"Como decía, hubo una persona que siempre, desde que tenia sano juicio, ha estado enamorado de ti" _ termino de decir, totalmente rojo._

"Ohhh...y, ¿quien era esa personita?"_ le dije, mientras me acercaba a el. Todavía seguíamos de pie, cerca de la puerta._

"Bu-bueno, ahí esta el problema. Esa persona es..." _¿es?...no es el??!!!!_

"Esa persona es... " _ Ohh..genial!! No es el!!_ "Es una persona...que-, no es necesario que tu sientas lo mismo por mi-el!" _dijo finalmente_

"Aja..." _le decía yo..estaba confundida. Si el chico no terminaba rápido, yo misma le sacaría las palabras_

"bueno, en realidad...es una persona fastidiosa..jajaja! No te gustara saber! jajaja" _termino de decir, nerviosamente, mientras miraba la puerta... _"Yo mejor me vo-"

"olvídalo potter! Tu te quedas!!! ¿Quien es esa persona??! No me puedes dejar así!" _gemí._

"Emm...es que Gin-" _ empezaba a decir...tratando de convencerme. Pero no!!! tiene que decirlo!! Por favor!!_

"Esta bien, vete!" _ dije finalmente, rindiéndome. Ni siquiera estaba segura que Harry se nombraría a el. Ni siquiera sabia si las veces que el se declaro no habían sido juego de la fantasía. "_Será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana será un día largo. Siento mucho que tuvieras que cuidarme el día de hoy. No habrá próxima, lo prometo"

"No digas eso...a mi no me molesta hacerlo" _dijo con un tono triste, mientras me mirada. De repente, empezó a hablar de nuevo _"Gin, yo soy esa persona. Yo es sido el que, desde que tenia sano juicio, he estado enamorado de ti. Se que esto esta mal, y por eso no espero que tu me correspondas...pero ya entiendes porque nunca me acerque a ti. Siempre te vi desde lejos..y estaba seguro..y sigo estando...de que tu me ves como el amigo de tu hermano, y sabes!?, eso es lo correcto. Siento tener que decírtelo, pero es que no podía soportarlo. Siempre lo escondí. Siento haberte obligado a quedarte aquí conmigo..y no dejarte ir con tu familia. Siento lo que le dije a Malfoy! De verdad, lo siento."

_Cuando termino, yo estaba mas que impactada. Harry realmente era el mejor chico del cual me podía haber enamorado!._

"Debo irme, adiós" _ dijo saliendo de la habitación._

"Creo que me voy a desmayar..." _susurre...y al acto...PLOT! golpe contra el piso!_

"Ginny?? Estas bien??" p_reguntaba Harry desde afuera "_Voy a entrar!" _grito, mientras abría la puerta _"Ayy Dios! Ginny!!! Estas bien!?"

"Harry...mas nunca te vayas de mi lado...¿quieres?"_ le dije, mientras me colgaba de su cuello._

_A el minuto, sentí sus brazos alrededor mío. Duramos así un rato, hasta que el me levanto, y me dejo sentada en la cama. Se volvió a la puerta, y sentí un aire frío dentro de mi cuerpo. Se iba...a dormir...ó..no..cerro la puerta. Vuelve, esta volviendo!!. Ehh..Harry, y esa cara...porque sonríes tanto!_

_Ohh...Dios! Quien se hubiera imaginado que mi primer beso seria con Harry!! De donde sale tanto romance!! No conocía ese lado..Tendré que investigar...jeje! Si...te gusta que juegue con tu pelo, eh?....lindo Harry…_

***********

_Ayy...que frió! Um...aquí esta mas calientito...empp...Harry?...Ohh Dios! Estas vestido?? Si…ummm..creo que estabas demasiado cansado..y no te culpo, yo también lo estaba…Así mejor…_

"Gin..."_ decía Harry mientras me acurrucaba mas a el._

_Se ve tan lindo! se ve tan inofensivo cuando duerme..Quien lo creería...este es el 'niño que vivió'! Vamos a ver...unos cariñitos en el cabello..si...te gusta, ne?!..Mírate! Hasta dormido lo sientes..jeje! Uhh..Ya no estas tan dormido. Abriste los ojos, están mas verdes que nunca!! Sonríes...me vas a matar si sigues así!! Ahh..un beso..Realmente este es el cielo!_

TOC_TOC_TOC

_Oh! Oh!! ¿quien será? No!! Por favor que no sea..!_ "¿Que hora es Harry?"_ le susurre. El chico se había puesto tenso._

"No lo se" _me dijo, moviéndose hacia la mesa de noche. Tomo sus gafas, y miro el reloj. 'Llegada de la familia Weasley' marcaba._

La puerta hizo sonido de haber sido abierta. Acto seguido "Gin?? Dond-? GIIINNYY!!!!" Era la voz de Ron.

**********

"Conque eso fue lo que paso!!" dijo amistosamente una chica de cabello desordenado y ojos café. Se encontraban sentadas en una mesa del caldero chorreante, esperando a los chicos.

"Si.." le respondido una pelirroja.

"Pues, para decir verdad...yo pensaba que Harry era un Don Juan!"

"Yo también me lo imagine así, pero resulto ser que no lo es! Oye 'mione, ¿cuanto tiempo durara la 'charla en privado' de Ron y Harry?!"

"¿Hasta que se maten?"_ dijo Hermione riendo mientras se oían algunos gritos 'Nunca lo pensé de ti!! Claro!! No iba a sospechar que mi mejor amigo le hiciera eso a mi hermana menor!!! Harry, Pervertido!! Ella es menor que tu!!! Es todavía una niña!!' 'Ron...calmate!' '¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO ENTRO A LA HABITACIÓN DE MI HERMANITA Y TE VEO ACOSTADO CON ELLA!! AH!?!? EXPLÍCATE!!' 'Pero si no hicimos nada…!'_

"Creo que mejor voy al rescate de Harry. Tu distraes a Ron, y yo lo saco, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo!"

Fin! hasta ahora...

***************************************

Hooola!! ¿Qué les parece? Es mi 2do fic!! Espero que les haya gustado! Como ven, otro G/H!! Me encantan!! =3!

El nombre del fin no tiene mucho que ver…-_-U, lo puse como si Ginny se preguntara 'Harry, ¿nunca ha tenido novia?' Imagínenselo!! Jaja!! En fin, Harry fue bastante tranquilo todos estos años…y Ginny igual, esperando algún día que su Harry llegara!. Los sueños se pueden cumplir!! ^^

Umm..que mas...bueno, es desde el punto de vista de ginny...-_-UU

**Dejen un review**, para ver como les pareció!!! Gracias de antemano!

**_ Gaby~Chan (http://geocities.com/bloggabychan)_**


	2. Capitulo 2

**¿Nunca?**

"Nunca lo pensé de ti!! Claro!! No iba a sospechar que mi mejor amigo le hiciera eso a mi hermana menor!!! Harry, Pervertido!! Ella es menor que tu!!! Es todavía una niña!!"_ gritaba Ron, sin importarle que se escuchara en todo el local. Genial! Lo que me faltaba...Todo estaba demasiado bien..._

"Ron...calmate!"_ le dije tratando de procesar toda la información que gritaba Ron. No tengo idea como Hermione lo soporta a veces..._

"¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO ENTRO A LA HABITACIÓN DE MI HERMANITA Y TE VEO ACOSTADO CON ELLA!! AH!?!? EXPLÍCATE!!_" volvió a gritar. Ehh...en realidad, desde ese punto de vista suena feo..._

"Pero si no hicimos nada…!"_ le dije, tratando de sonar bien, pero creo que fue peor._

"JA! ¿ACASO TU CREES QUE YO SOY-"_ intento decir, pero abrieron la puerta. _"'Mione...amor ¿que haces aquí?"

"Creo que ya es suficiente Ronald Weasley!" _le dijo, con el entrecejo fruncido _"Además...esto se esta demorando mucho y yo quiero estar contigo"_ se acercaba cada vez mas a Ron, y este comenzaba a ablandarse. Luego, reacciono._

"Ahhh..no! tengo que terminar est-"_ demasiado tarde. Hermione ya lo tenia para ella sola...gracias a dios!._

Al acto, sentí que unas manos pequeñas (comparadas con las mías) me jalaban. Era ella...tan bella!. Tenia una sonrisa hermosa, como la de las propagandas de pasta dental muggle. Traía su cabello suelto, un rojo vivo y liso, que se esparcía por su espalda....ahh....

Salimos del cuarto, mientras Hermione 'controlaba a Ron'.

"Ron si es desesperado..." _hablo ella, molesta._

"Toda la vida!"_ le dije, riendo, para hacerla reír también. Tenia una inocencia sexy! En momentos como estos, pensaba en lo idiota que fui al quedarme dormido ayer!. Si no hubiese trabajado tanto..._

"¿que haremos mientras ellos dos están ahí?" _me dijo, refiriéndose a su hermano._

"¿que tal otro paseo por el callejón..?"_ Ella sonrió, al recordar lo de ayer._

"Esta bien!"

El paseo estaba interesante, no por las tiendas, sino por ella. Estábamos hablando constantemente, y por mas de que ya hubiese confianza, notaba que Ginny todavía se sonrojaba. De repente, ella rozaba sus manos con las mías, y se volteaba a ver alguna vitrina, muerta de la vergüenza, mientras yo solo reía. Ella seguía siendo la misma Ginny de antes..y eso me gustaba. Lo hacia ver todo como un reto! y estaba llena de sorpresas!.

Pase un momento por Gringotts para sacar algo de dinero. Luego, volvimos a pasar por la tienda de Quidditch. Ginny sabe perfectamente que me encanta todo lo de la tienda, y por eso, soporta esos momentos, aunque en realidad no le interese nada.

Viendo todo y nada, nos chocamos con nada mas y nada menos que con Hagrid!. Le encanto volverme a ver, a mi también! Lo extrañaba mucho, en especial las escapadas con Ron y Hermione a casa de el, para 'tratar' de comer lo que nos servia. Fueron momentos buenos...

"Ginny!"_ le dijo, después de que termino de saludarme._ "No me imagine verte aquí! ¿Donde esta tu familia?"_ volvió a decir, esta vez cayendo en cuenta de que estaba sola conmigo._

"Hola Hagrid! Ehh..mi familia! Em.." _trataba de decir, pero no tenia como. Además de estar totalmente roja, estaba insegura, y eso se le notaba. No sabia si decir que estaba conmigo, porque se vería como si fuéramos algo mas...y...bueno..eso quedaba claro, pero no estaba justificado._

"Ron y Hermione están en el Caldero Chorreante!"_ me aventure a decir yo_ "Los demás en la Madriguera...ayer se destruyo un pedazo de su casa...y te imaginaras..."

"Ya veo.." _me dijo, impactado por la noticia. _"Entonces, ustedes están dando un paseo..." _suspiro._

"Si..."_ le dije yo._

Tenían cara de estar decepcionados, o que??...Estábamos de paseo, pero nada mas? Si..claro que había mas. Habíamos estado de 'paseo' desde ayer! Y eso no era un paseo que se diera con cualquier persona. Em..no hay nada de malo en que Hagrid lo sepa, o si? Hagrid es una persona en la que puedo confiar, así que le diré!

"La verdad es que estamos desde ayer" _le dije, tomándolo por sorpresa _"Con todo lo que paso en la Madriguera, yo me quede con ella en el Caldero Chorreante!"

Si..lo logre! lo dije! Hagrid lo entendió perfectamente, mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa, mirándome, como si estuviese orgulloso. Luego, miro a Ginny, quien miraba al cielo, haciéndose la sorda.

"Ya veo! Pues...justo aquí..."_ empezaba a decir mientras buscaba en su abrigo _"tengo una cámara!" _Que?... "_Me gustaría tener esta foto, así que júntense!" _termino de decir, mientras nos juntaba a Ginny y a mi. Quedamos nariz con nariz, cada uno mas rojo que el otro. Por un momento, me perdí en sus ojos, claros y picaros, que cada vez me llamaban mas; pero regrese por la luz del flash. _

"Listo!"_ dijo, mientras reía al ver la foto. Era una foto mágica (de las que se mueven), y aparecía claramente cuando Ginny y yo nos vimos, y enrojecimos. Ginny sonreía. _ "Quiero ver cuales van a ser las caras de los profesores cuando vean esto! Jajajaja!"

"Eh..." _decía yo, mientras me volvía a incorporar_ "Hagrid, en verdad no se la vas a mostrar ¿cierto?"

"Pues claro que..SI! Jajaja! Oh, mira la hora, debo irme!! Adiós!" _termino de decir, mientras se abría camino por la gente. Me huele a que se fue para no tener que prometer nada._

"Gin..."_ le dije, acercándome a ella. La abrasé un poco, y luego le dije en el oído _"Te amo". _Sentí como tembló un poco al sentir mi aliento, pero estaba feliz, a ella le encantaba que le recordara eso. Además...a mi me GUSTABA recordárselo..y hasta salía con premio! Levanto la cara para verme, se estaba acercando mas y mas..._

"HARRY POTTER!!"_ gritaron desde atrás. Ginny bajo la cara, separándose un poco de mi._

No la deje ir, pero si voltee mi cara, con una mirada amenazadora que detuvo a Ron.

"Los estábamos buscando"_ dijo, esta vez mas tranquilo, dándose cuenta del alboroto que había hecho. Además de que me había hecho perder el beso de Ginny (y que eso fue a propósito), había logrado que todos voltearan a verme como si fuera mascota de circo. Me sentía mal cuando hacían eso, pero me sentía mas culpable de hacer que Ginny viviera eso._

"Aja..."_ fue lo único que dije yo mientras respiraba profundo. Hermione hacia señas disculpándose por Ron._

"Tus propios amigos desconfían de ti, Potter" _dijo ahora una voz fría. Genial! Lo que faltaba...Malfoy_

"¿Que quieres ahora?" _le dije lo mas furioso que pude!! ¿como era posible!? Cuando lograba tener de nuevo en mis brazos a Ginny..me interrumpían!_

"Nada contigo..." _dijo, luego miro a Hermione y a Ron _"y nada con ellos tampoco" _termino de decir, con mueca de asco. Ron se puso furioso, pero Hermione lo calmo _"Lo que yo quiero es hablar con ella"

"Gin no tiene nada que hablar contigo!" _le grite, mientras la abrazaba mas a mi. El reía, como me hacia sacar de quicio!_

"Ahora te dejas controlar por tu noviecito!"_ le dijo a Ginny, en burla _"Yo no te haría eso" finalmente dijo.

_Un golpe bajo, y muy bajo. ¿COMO SE ATREVÍA!? ¿que le pasaba!!? El no tenia ningún derecho con ella...!!_

"Ni me harás nada..."_ le dijo ella, bastante molesta!_ "Pero si tienes que hablar conmigo, mas vale que sea rápido para salir de esto ya!" _¿Como?!! ¿porque!?!? Argg!! Porque tienes que complacer a Malfoy! No ves que lo hacer por molestar!!_

"Esta bien Gin" _le dijo, mientras me lanzaba una mirada fugaz, para ver que hacia. ¿como se atrevía a llamarla así!? Solo yo podía hacerlo!! Ron, por su parte, estaba también furioso, pero Hermione le dijo algo que no oí bien 'esto lo debe resolver Harry' _

"Ven, allá hay un lugar que no esta tan lleno de gente" _hablo de nuevo Malfoy, comenzando a caminar. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza._

_Lo iba a seguir, pero yo la detuve_ "Gin.." _le dije._ "Yo voy contigo!"

"Harry, no pasa nada!" _dijo dolida porque desconfiaba de ella, y se fue con el._

_Yo, no sabia que hacer...estaba furioso, desesperado, tenia ganas de matar a Malfoy! Y Ginny! también estaba molesto con ella! ¿Como ella se iba con el, así como así...? Sabiendo todo lo que lo odiada...eso me dolió Ginny Weasley._

_Ron y Hermione me miraban preocupados, pero luego oí a Hermione decir que Ginny ya volvería pronto._

_Pasaron 5 minutos, y para mi fue una eternidad. De repente, llego ella. Venia con la cara seria, pero se le notaba que estaba nerviosa._

"Ya..." d_ijo ella, como si fuera lo mas normal. Yo no dije nada, solo asentí y comencé a caminar. Iba tan molesto, que no me importaba si me llevaba por delante a alguien. Malfoy era un idiota...claro que lo odiaba!_

"Harry...?" _me dijo Ginny, mientras trataba de agarrar mi mano. Yo la quite. No se a quien le dolió mas eso, si a ella o a mi...pero ME DABA RABIA!_

"que?" _le dije secamente al ver que no hablaba mas. Como no obtuve respuesta, voltee y me di cuenta que no estaba. Y ahora que lo notaba, tampoco estaban Ron y Hermione._

_Subí a la habitación para sacar la escoba y el libro que compre ayer. Luego, me iría a casa. Era una pequeña, que compartía con Sirius de vez en cuando._

_Me acosté un rato a pensar. Me había molestado tanto...que terminaron molestos ellos. Genial! Aunque no quería aceptarlo, no tenia mas amigos de verdad, así que estaba solo. Y Ginny...duro un solo día conmigo...acaso era tan estupido?_

_Suspire, y abrí los ojos. Me había quedado dormido un rato, recostado de lado, pero me sentía como si me hubiesen apaleado. De repente, sentí unas manos frías en mi brazo. Di el salto de mi vida y PLAF! caí en el suelo. Lo que faltaba! PERO QUIEN CARAJ-? Ginny?_

"Harry...estas bien?" _me dijo, mirándome desde la cama._

"Si..." _le dije, arreglándome los lentes y tratando de no seguir pisando la escoba_

"Te quedaste dormido" _me dijo, tratando de animar la conversación._

"Lo se"

"Emm..¿quieres hablar?"

"¿de que?"_ OK..estaba actuando como un inmaduro extremadamente celoso...eso es culpa de Ron..._

"¿¡Como que de que Harry Potter?!" _dijo, algo desesperada _"Deja de actuar así!! Y sube aquí rápido para que hablemos!"

_Al acto, me senté en la cama bajo la mirada de ella. Tenia la cara seria, pero de repente, se le escapo una sonrisa._

"¿quee?"_ le dije molesto. Lo que faltaba, que se burlara de mi._

"ayy Harry" _dijo arreglándose para estar a mi lado. Sentí sus manos arreglarme la camisa. Luego, el cabello, aunque fuera imposible. _"Me vas a escuchar?"

"Supongo.." _dije de mala gana, pero luego me retracte _"lo siento...No tienes que explicarme nada...después de todo, no hay nada malo en que hables con otros hombres, ¿verdad?"

"Ehh..no" _dijo, perdonándome el supongo de antes_

"Después de todo nosotros no....no....Ginny, tu quieres ser mi novia?"_ le pregunte. Fue algo que salio así como así. Me miraba confundida, y no la culpaba. Eso fue totalmente fuera de lugar!_

"Supongo.." _dijo ella colocando una cara de enojo fingida._ "Ya me estabas asustando"_ me dijo, regalándome un beso._

"Tu me asustaste!" _le dije, riendo también. _"Entonces, que te dijo Malfoy?"

"Ahh...jajajaja..." _rió nerviosa_ " no lo creerías!"

"Prueba"

"Emm...-suspiro-...pues veras. Malfoy me llevo para decirme que yo le 'gustaba'" _dijo al final con cara de enrollo. Al ver mi cara de enojo, siguió _"Me pareció mas que extraño..pues yo soy Weasley y el es un Malfoy...Así que imagine que era una broma de mal gusto. Por mas que el aseguro que no lo era, no le creí" _ termino de decir, mientras yo la abrazaba. Esa era mi Ginny. Ahora si, era el momento. Baje la cara para encontrarme con la suya, pero ella la volteo, nerviosa._

"Que pasa?"_ le pregunte_

"También me dijo otras cosas"_ dijo, separándose de mi._

"¿Que te dijo?" _le pregunte furioso. Tenia que ser algo tan malo como para que Ginny se pusiera así!?! Y justo ahora, cuando podía tenerla solo para mi!...y, ejem... no tenia sueño..._

"Bueno, -suspiro- el me dijo que...tu hace unos meses habías tenido novia. No es que eso este mal.."_ se apresuro a decir_ "pero tu me habías dicho que nunca-"

"¡¿QUE?!" _grite, levantándome de la cama. Esta era la ultima que aceptaba! El insinuaba que YO, le había mentido a MI Ginny! ..Arrggg...lo voy a matar. Mientras me dirigía a la puerta, ella hablo._

"¿Es cierto?" _pregunto, con un tono triste_ "No tenias que mentir..." _me dijo, mientras bajaba la cara. Sabia que era porque sentía ganas de llorar. La conozco tanto...desde tanto tiempo que la quiero conmigo...PARA QUE VENGA ESE IDIOTA A QUITÁRMELA!_

"No" _le dije, acercándome_

"ENTONCES PORQUE EL TIENE ESTO!"_ grito, mientras me lanzaba un trozo de papel. Era una foto...Salía yo, siendo abrazado por una mujer que ni siquiera reconocía. Al ver que el fondo, lo recordé. Un día, tenia tanta hambre, que tuve que entrar a un negocio a comprar comida china o japonesa..nunca lo supe._

_A mi me daba igual que comer, pero como apareció ese negocio primero, entre. Era de brujos, y mientras pedía la comida, alguien grito "Harry!". Era nada mas que Cho Chang. También me dio gusto verla pero me daba igual, tenia demasiada hambre!. Era la dueña del restaurante, y parecía haber tenido éxito. Me presento a una pequeña muy parecida a ella, que resulto ser su hija. Hablamos un rato, y al final, cuando me iba; me abrazo. Era un abrazo amistoso, y hay estaba la foto. No tengo idea cuando la tomaron...ni como llego a las manos de Malfoy, pero ya estaba seguro que no me gustaban las fotos._

"Ginny...déjame explicarte! Esto no es lo que tu crees!"_ le dije, tratando de acercarme, pero ella solo se alejo mas._ "Ella es Cho Chang...la recuerdas?" _Peor...gin levanto la cara, para verme con ¿odio?_

"Entonces es cierto.." _dijo, mientras la furia se apoderaba de ella._

"No..gin! Ella no-"

"NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR 'GIN'" _grito._

"Esta bien, GINNY!"_ le dije, también molesto _"Ella es Cho Chang, dueña del restaurante en donde comí como hace un año! Lo ves??"_ le dije, señalando la foto_ "Es un restaurante! Ella esta vestida con ropa de las empleadas! Y mira, atrás, esa niña, es su hija!"

_Creo que no debí haber sido tan duro con ella. Ahora, me miraba con algo de miedo e inseguridad en sus ojos. No dije mas nada, solo me quede ahí, viéndola. Unos minutos mas tarde, reaccione. Fue en busca de mi escoba, bajo la mirada de ella._

_Luego, solo me salio decir _"Adiós"._ Mientras salía, me lleve por delante a Hermione. Ron, no tengo idea de donde estaba, pero me evite un problema._

_Baje donde Tom, pague la estancia, y me fui, pensando: Ni un día dure con ella..._

_**Continuara...**_

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Hoola!! Soy yo de nuevo!! jajaja! Pues, verán, no tenia pensado seguir con el fic, pero como algunos me apoyaron, pensé ¿por que no?

Espero que este les haya gustado!! Este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Harry, así que se me hizo un poco difícil imaginarme que piensa un chico de 18 años cuando ve a su novia!? Emp...trate de hacerlo, y ahí esta! Insisto en que mejor estaba el otro..pero no se...

En este desarrolle el problema...jajaja!! Primero no sabia que poner en la foto, así que recordé Cho Chang...Siempre los viejos amores traen problemas...^^U

Demasiado mal? Falto algo? Les gusto? Preguntas? Lo que sea...  
**Déjenme un review!! Gracias!**

Gaby~Chan (http://geocities.com/bloggabychan)

A los que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior,** GRACIAS!**

**Sakura-chan:** Hola!!!! Gracias por apoyarme a seguirlo!!! Espero que te haya gustado!  
  
**isis****:** A m tmb me encantan ellos dos! *.*! Bueno..tenias razón..no lo iba a continuar...pero aquí esta! ^^  
  
**Boricua 2002**: me alegro que te haya gustado!! ^___^!!! Espero que tengas razón..y que algún día haga mi tercer fic!! *ideas pasando los la mente!* jajaja! ^^  
  
**Kami-Chan: **Uyy..siento haberte asustado!! Pero creo que no podría matar a los Weasley, les tengo cariño! ^^U jajajja!! Pero tienes razón..el titulo esta medio raro!! En este fic Draco no hace un papel muy bueno..pero igual sale!! Todos tienen derechos, no!!! Como ves..en este capitulo tmb salio! Espero que te haya gustado! ^.-  
  
**Andrea: **Gracias por decirme que continuara!! Me hizo muy feliz!! ^^!  
  
**Selene:** Gracias por dejarme un review! Yo también me reí con el final..nada mas imaginármelo!! jajaja! ^^


	3. Capitulo 3

**¿Nunca?**

_Estaba pasando por la puerta de la habitación de Harry, cuando oí unos gritos._

"Esta bien, GINNY!"_ gritaron _"Ella es Cho Chang, dueña del restaurante en donde..." _después, no entendía lo que decían y no sabia si acercarme a la puerta para oír, o quedarme ahí. Luego, dijeron_ "hija!"

_No entendía nada, pero ese era sin duda, Harry. Y como dijo antes, estaba peleando con Ginny! Eso no podía ser! Seguramente fue por el estúpido de Malfoy! Argg...! Pero ahora no es momento para eso, alguien abrió la puerta. Harry! Tienes cara de estar moles- AUCH!!! No tenias porque llevarme por encima! Me dolió! Y ni siquiera disculpas..._

_Entre, todavía sobandome el hombro, y vi a una Ginny sentada en la cama. Parecía estar en otro mundo, porque por mas que me senté junto a ella, no se movió._

"Ginny?" _le dije, lo mas amable que pude._ "Estas bien?"

_Al acto seguido, Ginny hablo o trato... _"Ohh...Hermio-" _dijo, antes de caer al llanto. Yo me deje abrazar por ella, parecía estar sufriendo mucho. Mientras que 'hablaba' _"Harr...Cho...hija...tonta...restaurante....", _yo trataba de reconfórtala._

"Ya Gin...calmate"_ le dije. _"Se que es horrible cuando peleas con el, pero creeme, eso es normal!"

"No lo es!!" _dijo brava_ "Ya mas nunca lo volveré a ver!! BUUUAAAA" _Oppsss..no sirvió el consejo de siempre..._

"Ohh...Vamos!! Empezando, el te ama, gin! No te va a dejar así como así!"

"No me ama! Ya no! Buuuuaaa"

"Ginny!!"_ le dije, severamente, mientras la separaba de mi. Al ver su cara (completamente roja, por cierto), tuve que aguantar las risas. Así que mi Ronnie se vería algo así...ejem..._"Tienes que ser fuerte! Si quieres que te ayude, lavate la cara y hablame claro!"

"Esta bien" _dijo. En unos minutos, ya estaba tranquila, sentada conmigo_

****************

"Y bien? Tiene que ver con Malfoy, no?"

"Pues...en cierto modo, si..."

"Cuenta"

"Cuando hablamos, Malfoy me dio una foto. Estaban Harry y una chica abrazados"

"Gin...ESO ES TOTALMENTE NORMAL!" _le grite. No tiene nada de malo que el chico haya tenido novia antes..! Aunque si se tratara de mi Ronnie..._

"Ya lo se!" _dijo ella, arrepentida_ "Pero...es que el me había dicho que nunca..."

"Ya veo..."_ le dije, razonando. _"Harry no tenia que haberte mentido"

"No lo hizo" _dijo ella, bajando la cara _"Esa no era su novia...era Cho Chang. ¿la recuerdas?"

_Ella...claro que la recordaba. Le había gustado a Harry como en 3ero...no se muy bien._

"Si..." _le dije_

"Bueno, Harry me contó que tenían tiempo sin verse, y solo se estaban saludando. Resulto ser que...-suspiro- el tenia hambre, y entro a un restaurante, en donde ella era la dueña"

"Ahh..." _dije, cayendo en cuenta que Ginny había metido la pata._ "La próxima vez...averigua bien, gin"

"Ni me lo digas!"

"De todos modos, estoy segura que si vas a donde Harry y le explicas, el va a entender!" _La trataba de animar...y estaba segura d que así seria! Harry no la iba a dejar después de tantos años de estar enamorado de ella. Y si..yo lo sabia; no porque el me lo haya dicho...para nada!, sino porque lo descubrí!_

_Siempre lo encontraba mirándola mucho...tal vez de mas...así que solo uní algunos cabos sueltos...y todo llego hasta donde Ginny! Que feliz me sentí! Por ella..y por el._

"No lo se, 'mione... Me siento como una tonta!"

"Tranquila...te entiendo! Pero creeme...todo va a salir bien"

_Duramos unos minutos en silencio, mientras veía a Ginny destrozándose. Me recordó a mi, cuando peleaba con Ron!_

"Ginny...sabes, me di cuenta que Harry estaba enamorado de ti desde hace mucho"

"De veras?" _me dijo, mientras sus ojos brillaban, ¿por las lagrimas, o de felicidad?_

"Si...y yo realmente no creo que el deje todo así como así...! Hace tiempo que lo descubrí...!"

"Noo?!"_ dijo Ginny, con mas alegría_ "Cuéntame!!" _Yo reí al verla mas feliz._

"Bueno, hubo una vez en que...Era tarde. Yo y lo que mas quiero en el mundo, Ron!! estábamos en la sala común. Solo estábamos HABLANDO!, por si acaso....!"

"Si claro..!" _dijo ella en burla_

"Me vas a dejar?" _Dije molesta, a lo cual ella asintió riendo _"Aja...estábamos hablando, cerca de un rincón-"

"Y desde cuando se habla en los rincones!?"

"Ya basta Gin!!" _le dije riendo también. Ok..no estábamos hablando solamente..._"El caso es que mientras estábamos juntos, bajo Harry. El miro hacia todos los lados de la habitación, inspeccionando que no hubiese nadie. Ron y yo estábamos petrificados! Pensamos que Harry nos había visto besándonos y-"

"Entonces hablaban de boca a boca!!" _dijo ella, de nuevo riendo...a lo cual yo me sonroje. ¿Porque?! _"Aja.." _dije, tratando de ignorar a sus molestias _"Y nos quedamos quietos, pero Harry sonrió aliviado, y volvió a subir; mientras se colocaba la capa invisible. Ron todavía estaba en shock, así que no se dio cuenta que Harry subió al lugar de las chicas"

"Y..??"

"Bueno, recuerdas el día que una chica de 3ero, creo, grito porque supuestamente había visto una mano que se movía sola? Pues, ya te imaginaras.... Harry hizo su trabajito..y mientras abría las puertas para ver en donde estabas tu, se descuido...!"

"Pobre Harry, tiene que haber estado mas nervioso!" _Reía ella_

"Y si que lo estuvo! Cuando todos se levantaron, y llego la Profesora McGonagall a ver lo que sucedía, Harry estaba mas pálido de lo normal."

"Y quien lo hubiese pensado!! Aunque....estas segura que lo hizo para verme a mi?"

"Segura!" _le dije _"Hay mas...déjame contarte. Un día, en esos días de navidad; Harry no bajaba nunca del dormitorio, así que Ron y yo lo fuimos a buscar-"

"Sabes que esta prohibido, no?"

"Claro...pero era navidad, y no había nadie! En fin, fuimos, y el chico dormía mas como un bebe! Jajaja!" _reí junto con Ginny _" Ron quería despertarlo de una vez..pero no lo deje, porque estaba diciendo algo como 'hin..my..'...y luego..otras cosas que no voy a decir!"

"Oh vamos!! Hermione!!" _me decía Ginny suplicándome_

"No...ahora escucha...cuando Ron se desespero y lo agito, este se despertó asustado! El pobre estaba mas que pálido! Ron le pregunto que estaba soñando y con quien...haciéndose el inocente, y Harry se puso totalmente rojo. Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y nos saco a empujones del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros! Ron estaba molesto, pero yo lo lleve hacia bajo para estar solos!" _le dije, con una sonrisa._

"Ya veo...entonces tu aseguras que 'Jin...my' es Ginny?" _me pregunto desconfiada_

"Claro que si! Y no es solo eso...No no no...recuerdas esa rosa que Justin de Hufflepuf de dio?"

"Como es que todos saben que fue el!!!"

"Era claro...pero yo me entere gracias a Harry, de nuevo. Un día, en la biblioteca, mientras hacíamos las tareas, se nos unieron unos de Hufflepuff. La estábamos pasando bien, y por una razón u otra, los chicos empezaron a hablar de las chicas mas guapas. Ron de una vez se iba a unir a la charla!, pero cuando me levante molesta por no poder hacer la tarea...y por que me molestaba ver a Ron así, el se vino conmigo. Luego, Harry le contaba a Ron, que tu, habías sido nombrada por Justin. A Ron casi le da un infarto, pero lo que me impresiono fue la cara de Harry al decirlo!"

"Lo estas inventado?" _me dijo ella, mas que feliz._

"Para nada! Además...están las constantes 'miradas' que te daba...y que cada vez que lo hacia, se perdía en sus pensamientos y terminaba con una sonrisa boba!"

"Ayy 'mione!" _dijo ella, tapándose la cara_ "Como pude ser tan-"

"Ah..Ah...esta vez no! Actúa de una vez jovencita!" _le dije_

"Esta bien..debo actuar..no quiero que Harry se vaya con una Cho...o como sea!" _termino de decir cuando vio mi cara _"Um..pero, que- AHhh!"_ grito con felicidad, mientras señalaba un libro._

"No creo que todo se arregle con un libro...Harry no es como-"

"Como tu, ya lo se!" _dijo, haciendo que frunciera el entrecejo _"El se compro este libro ayer, pero con tanto apuro, se le olvido. Voy a ir a su casa, con la excusa del libro..y aprovecho para decirle todo!"

"Me parece bien!"_ le dije_ "Bueno, ya que todo esta arreglado, debo irme! Ron me debe estar buscando. Adiós!"

_Así, salí de la habitación con una gran sonrisa! Por fin, había hecho la buena acción del día...ayude a mi amiga, y no me había demorado tanto...._

_ **Continuara...**_

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Hoola!! Como ven, este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Hermione!! Se preguntaran ¿que tiene que ver ella?, Bueno...la verdad nada!, pero si ponía a ella seria mas 'interesante'! Todos sabemos como se sentiría Ginny después de que esto paso...pero les prometo, que para el próximo capitulo seguiremos con Giinyy!! Y Luego Harry...y si ustedes quieren, podemos agregar a Ronnie! =3! -aunque seria corto..pero igual!...ohh...hasta nuestro amigo Malfoy!! *.*!!! Que locura!!

Este, creo yo, que es un poco corto...solo explica un poquito el pasado de nuestro amigos presentes! ^^ Mil disculpas por la demora! Ni a ustedes ni a mi me gusta dejar esto para después! Pero tuve otras cosas...en fin, ya estoy!!

Por cierto, ¿que les pareció? ** Dejen Review! Y Gracias por leer esto! XD**

**_Gaby~Chan (http://geocities.com/bloggabychan)_**

**Ahora...GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS a:**

**Lucía:** Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado!! ^___^!! Y gracias por tu review! muy lindo! XD

**carito-weasley: **Hoola! Pues, aquí estoy de nuevo!! Que bien que te haya gustado!

**LuLu PoTtEr **: Tienes razón, Harry se paso gritándola! Jajaja...pero bueno..no todo es color rosa...ya veremos como solucionamos! ^^ Gracias por la idea!

**Aiko-Shiteru:** Gracias por leerlo!! Uyy..que mal, no tener Internet!! XD...yo me muero!! Espero no hacer sufrir mas a H/G...espero..Jajajaja!

**naty-malfoy: **Que bueno que te guste!!!! ^_____^! Si..pobre Harry...se descontrolo como nunca...cuando se trata de su Ginny!

**ginny_potter_irene :** Que bueno que te gusto!!!! ^__^ Espero que este tmb te haya gustado!

**kmila:** Tiene razón...a veces las mujeres somos ciegas!! y caemos en gente como Malfoy..Pero bue!

**lore : **AHH!..que bien que te haya gustado tanto!! ^^!!! Pues..si..no pensaba seguirlo antes, de todos modos, gracias por tu apoyo!! Ya me emocione con el fic, así que lo seguiré pase lo que pase!

**Nia 88: **Harry y Ginny se amistaran..algún día! ^^ Eso espero!! Gracias!

**Selene :** Pienso lo mismo que tu....pero que mas da! Así es como nos enamoran! ^^U!! Espero que te guste!!

**Kami-chan:** Jajaja!! tienes razón..como se vería la Profesora cuando vea la foto!! *.*!! jajaja!! Me has dado una idea, Gracias!!! ^^ A mi tmb me gusta D/G...pero prefiero H/G...quien sabe..XD! ^^

**hedwig : **Gracias por tu review!! Aquí lo continuo, mantenme informada si te gusta! =P

***Rosie-chan*: **Algún día se juntaran!! ^^ Espero!! ^^ Claro que si!!! Malfoy..-_-....hizo su trabajito de niño mal..como siempre..!!

**Si me a faltado alguien, díganme!! ^^**


	4. Capitulo 4

**¿Nunca?**

_**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Maika Yugi, porque me dio la grandiosa idea del personaje a continuación! Gracias! ^^**_

PAFFF!! Sonó la puerta cuando Harry la 'cerro'. Yo, estaba acostado en el sillón, descansando.

"Buenos Días, Sirius" dijo Harry fríamente.

"Señor Potter" le dije levantándome. Cuando volteo a verme, tenia ganas de reír, lo se, pero estaba tan molesto que lo evitaba. Claro, quien no se reiría al verme a MI, con un delantal de cocina! "Como es que USTED; que me llamo ayer para hablar, me dejo colgado aquí?? Tenia hambre!!!"

"Ehh..." dijo, recordando todo. "Lo siento Sirius...en serio, es que tuve algunos problemas"

"Deben hacer sido graves para que no llegaras a dormir!" le dije, riendo. "Con quien estuviste?"

"Amp-" trato de decir totalmente rojo. Pobre niño...apenas tenia 18, APENAS! "Bu-bue..."

_Por supuesto, YO, Sirius Black, me preocupe por el...como padrino, no porque quería el chisme, de acuerdo!?_

"Llame a La Madriguera para preguntar por ti, y me dijeron!" le dije, a lo cual el estaba sorprendido. "La chiquilla te tenia loco desde hace tiempo, no!?"

"Bueno...yo..."

"Y dime, ya no es tan chica., no?? La traes un día??" _le dije, pensando en como debe haber crecido. Pelirroja, ojos claros...nada mal!_

"SIRIUS!" me grito, molesto "NO la voy a traer...y NO la vas a ver NUNCA!"

_Oh..Oh..o metí la pata hasta el fondo...o algo paso... Es igual a su padre, siempre tan celoso!. Lo volvía loco cuando le hablaba a Lily con una de mis sonrisas brillantes, mis ojos profundos...no lo culpo, cualquiera cae a mis pies!_

"Y eso porque?" le dije. "Acaso no le presentaras a tu padrino, eh??"

"No..." dijo, con tristeza. "En realidad, no creo que la vuelva a ver"

"QUE?! Explícate..." Dije. Como era posible que MI sobrino perdiera a una chica así como así...

"Malfoy" dijo solamente, lo cual entendí.

"Otra vez el Harry...¿cuando vas a detener esto!?"

"Ya estaba detenido!"_ dijo. _"Pero tuvo que volver, para molestar a Gin...y de paso, le dio esto" dijo, lanzándome una foto. "Ella es Cho...una chica que me gusto antes...hace mucho. Pero, solo me estaba saludando, y Gin pensó que era otra cosa...TODO GRACIAS A EL "·%"·$"·$%&$/%&/%·%$·$ DE MALFOY"

"Ya veo..."_ le dije, pensando. _"Le explicaste, no?"

"Si...-suspiro-, ahí estuvo el error"

"Se lo explicaste con calma, no?? Normalmente, dándole totalmente la razón, verdad?? Dejandole en claro de que te equivocastes y que estuvo mas??"

"Emm..."

"HARRY!!!" le dije, desesperado "COmo puedes!! Ohhh...dios! Siéntate!"

"Noooo, la charla de nuevo no, POR FAVOR!" me grito, con la cara de convencimiento

"Siéntate!" le dije, a lo cual el acepto rápidamente "Esta seria la quinta charla, no? Perfecto...espero que no superes a tu padre! Le tuve que dar unas 13 charlas antes de que 'funcionara' con tu madre...pero ese es otro tema..."

"Oh, vamos Sirius! Ya me se la charla de memoria!"

"No hables Potter!" le dije. "Se supone que eran para que estuvieses preparado, no? PERO VEO QUE NO FUNCIONO!" le termine de gritar, riendo, a lo cual el suspiro.

_Era cómico, verlo ahí, sentado, mientras yo le comenzaba a dar la charla. Exactamente igual a James. Recuerdo casi a la perfección las 13 charlas de 'chicas' que le di. En unas 9 se durmió, pero la mejor fue cuando Lily lo oyó!_

****  
"James, escucha!" le decía "Ella es una chica difícil...asi que-"

"Difícil!?!?! Ya he tratado con TODO! Flores, mensajes, cartas, celos..Es una pesadilla conquis-" decía el alterado, hasta que se oyó otra voz.

"PESADILLA!?" grito la pelirroja, enojada "Eso es lo que piensas de mi, james?" dijo, cambiando la cara a una llorosa.

"No-, mi amor..yo no decía eso..es que.." decía James con miedo.

***

Sin darme cuenta, estaba riendo y había detenido la charla.

"SIRIUS" me grito Harry, sacándome de los pensamientos "Vas a seguir?"

"Oh..claro...claro. Como decía, las mujeres niegan que son celosas con su hombre....pero la verdad es que si lo son. Que unas lo demuestren y otras no es otro tema...pero todas se molestan cuando ven a su hombre en manos de otra, entiendes?"

"Creo..."

"En fin, tu eres el de Ginny, le perteneces. Y, cuando ella te vio con otra, pues no le gusto nada!"

"Pero-...en caso que le haya gustado de antes, porque no se comportaba así?"

"Ohh...si que lo hacia, pero nunca te lo demostró. Ellas lo saben esconder muy bien en esos casos! Casi ninguna se delata...casi.... Uno de los fuertes de las mujeres, tenlo en cuenta."

"Aja..." _dijo, no muy convencido y mirándome como si estuviese hablando con un loco....ahh...tiene tanto que aprender._

"En fin, te vio con esa tal Cho, y se enfureció. Hasta aquí, no hay error. Se cometió después, cuando TU no le explicaste con calma!"

"Pero Sirius! También estaba molesto!!"

"Entonces la vas a perder porque te dio rabia? Y por culpa de Malfoy? Si es así...entonces no la valoras..."

"CLARO QUE LA VALORO!" grito desesperado, mientras se levantaba con su puño en alto.

"Ok...Creo que quedo claro, Harry!" le dije, alejándome lo mas que podía de el.

"Espero..."

"En fin, la próxima vez, te acercas con cuidado, y le explicas así te grite, entendido?"

"Si....tío Sirius!" dijo, colocando cara de niño y riendose.

"NO ME DIGAS TÍO SIRIUS!!" le girte, desesperado!, mientras que ahora era yo el que tenia el puño apretado.

"Esta bien...esta bien...PEro, ¿que crees que deba hacer ahora?"

"Sigue tu corazón..." le dije, riendo maliciosamente, mientras me iba.

"SIRIUS!"

"Te lo ganaste por lo de 'tío'! Jajaja!" reí.

DING~DONG!

"Yo voy" dijo Harry, mientras yo me iba a mi habitación. Tenia, no se porque, el presentimiento de que la visita era para Harry...y no para mí. Buueno, creo que voy a comer basura con otro perros, pero antes, me quito este delantal...gracias por sus servicios..pero igual me salio mal la comida...

"Y..." dijo abriendo la puerta "No quiero que la basura este desordenada, entien- GINNY??!!"

_CONTINUARA...._

^_^_^_^_^_^_^^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Hooola!! Disculpen que este capitulo es extremadamente corto! XD....no tenia mas que poner...y creo que esta todo ahí! Que les pareció!?!?! Sirius!! Así es!! Aunque no estaba segura si saldría bien...díganme ustedes!!...Como saben..la idea de Sirius fue gracias a: **Maika Yugi**

Alguna otra idea...se acepta de todo!! ^^ Gracias...y espero que les haya gustado!!

Como siempre, **dejen un review!! si!?!? **Tengo que estar informada!! ^^U

**_Gaby~Chan (http://geocities.com/bloggabychan)_**

**GRACIAS A....**

**LuLu PoTtEr :** Hooola!! Gracias por tu review!! si..que habrá soñado Harry!! jajajaja!!! ^^U

**Ariadna:** A mi tmb me gustan las parejas alternas...en realidad me gustan todas!! ^^!!! Son interesantes!

**Maika Yugi:** Ok...GRAAAAAAAAACIAS por tu idea!! En serio, aquí esta en uso!! De verdad que te debo este capitulo!! ^^UU!!! Muuuchas gracias!!! Umm..que mas..ahh si..GRACIAS! ^^!! Me sirvió de mucho, por eso, te lo dedico! ^^ Por cierto, me encantan los fics tuyos que he leído!!

**abin: **Hola! Gracias por apoyarme en mis ideas!! Creo que las voy a poner en practica!! Gracias! ^^

**Nia 88: **Si..Hermione siempre es buena persona! ^^!! Aunque a veces se amotine demas...pero bueno, en buena! ^^

**lore:** Gracias por tu review!! y gracias por pensar dejármelos en todos! En verdad lo aprecio mucho!

**Hana I-chan:** Tienes razón..no tiene nada de malo soñar!!! Yo también estoy esperando a ver que pasa en los libros!!! Sea cual sea la pareja, quiero saber!! ^^UU!!! Gracias! ^^

**Kami-chan: **Hoola!! La idea es la de la Profesora...llorando..por la foto! la recuerdad? si hay un huequito por ahi....la voy a poner!! ^^ No sabia que Harry era enrique..=S...pensé que era Guillermo...pero igual...prefiero dejarlo como harry! ^^ No porque no me guste el nombre...sino porque es mejor original! jajaja

**Lucía: **que tendrá mi fic...umm magia! XD....jejeje..no le digas a nadie..pero yo soy una bruja de verdad, ok!?!?! ^^ jajaja! ^^ Gracias por tu review!

**ginny_potter_irene: **Hoooooola!! ^^ Aquí estoy de nuevo...espero que este te guste!! ^^!!

**JeRu:** Hooola!! que bien que te gusto!! Shi..siempre pongo un poquito de Hermi/Ron..tmb me gustan mucho! ^^

**_Ya saben..si se me olvido alguien..avísenme!_**


	5. Capitulo 5

**¿Nunca?**

"Y..." _dijo abriendo la puerta. Ya para ese entonces, tenia demasiada vergüenza. _"No quiero que la basura este desordenada, entien- GINNY??!!" _grito, al verme._

_Estaba totalmente asombrado, y yo, estaba asustada. ¿Como reaccionaria? ¿Que tal si ya no me perdonaba?! Ohh..Dios!_

"Ehh..Ho-hola" _le dije, como pude, mientras bajaba mi cara. Vi el libro, y estire mi brazo. _"Se te quedo" _le dije._

"Gra-gracias"_ me dijo el, sin dejar de mirarme. Estuvimos un tiempo así...hasta que_ "Quieres pasar a tomar algo?"

"No-..bueno, no es necesario!" _le dije, nerviosa. No podía mas...no podía mirarlo a los ojos por un segundo siquiera. Aunque me seguían atrapando, pero estaba tan avergonzada..._

"Gin.." _me dijo, dulcemente. Ahí fue cuando nos miramos el uno al otro. Por un momento, todas mis dudas se esfumaron. Solo quería abrazarlo y quedarme con el por siempre... _"Eh..Ginny, lo olvide"_ dijo recordando que no lo dejaba llamarme así._

"No hay problema"_ le respondí, claramente decepcionada. No de el..sino de mi. De lo que había hecho, y lo que había perdido._ "Ehmm...Tambien vengo para...para...ehmm...discul-parme" _logre decir, lo mas rápido que pude._ "Me voy!"

"Espera!" _dijo, tomando mi brazo. Sentir su mano en mi me hacia volar..pero no era el momento, así que regrese rápido. _"Emm...qui-quieres...pasar?"

"Yo..si.." _le dije, sin poder evitarlo._

_Ya adentro, seguía el mismo silencio. Estaba nerviosa, para que me hizo pasar!. Ya, para ese entonces...había olvidado la verdadera razón por la que vine!._

_Nunca había ido a su casa, pero una vez Ron me había enviado una fotografía de ellos tres, en la nueva casa de Harry. Me gusto, pero ahora que yo estaba en ella, me encantaba!_

"Acompáñame a la cocina" _dijo, de repente, mientras se encaminaba._

_Bueno..jeje..si eso era cocina..entonces la mía era de lujo!. Estaba toda desordenada y sucia. Tenia restos de comida por todos lados...paquetes abiertos y desordenados...platos sucios...basura en el suelo...de todo!_

"Harry...deberías limpiar" _le dije, evitando reírme en esta situación, pero el volteo a verme con esa sonrisa que no pude evitar responder. Por fin, podía ver de nuevo al Harry que yo quería, sonriéndome, feliz._

"Ese fue Sirius" _me dijo, tratando de caminar entre la basura._ "Ayer le dije que viniera, pero lo olvide, y tu sabes como es el con la comida..."

"Si..."_ le dije, todavía riendo.__ Harry trataba de comenzar a limpiar lo platos, pero no sabia por donde. Parecía que si los movías, iban a caer todos..._

"Te ayudo?"_ le pregunte acercándome._

"Esta bien"

_Empezamos. Yo coloque el conjuro para limpiar, y empezó solo...y así fue para recoger la basura, ordenar un poco...y todo lo demás. Harry solo miraba...me veía, y eso me empezaba a incomodar, hasta que le dije _"Que??!"

"Oh..eh...nada..nada!" _me dijo, nervioso y sonrojado! Ohh..Harry, que lindura!!_

"Bueno, entonces ayuda!" _le dije, con el entrecejo fruncido, pero riendo. El ayudo...claro..pero a la manera muggle...lo cual no era mucho._

_**********_

"Terminamos!"_ dijo feliz, mientras miraba la cocina, ahora limpia. Era una realmente linda, y muy familiar, al igual que toda la casa. Solo que le faltaba ese toque femenino...que yo- _"Gracias!" _dijo, acercándose rápidamente a robarme un beso._

_Ahora yo estaba impactada!! Si Harry estaba rojo..yo estaba peor!. Pero eso no era todo...porque justo en ese momento, llego el que menos me esperaba.._

"Harry! Ginny!! Que tal!!" _dijo, acercándose a nosotros._ "Como estas linda!!?"_ me pregunto, sonriéndome. Sirius era todo un galán!_

"Bien, Señ-"

"Eh! Eh! No me digas señor..me hace ver viejo.!!" _dijo, riendo. _"Entonces, ya esta arreglado todo!?!?"

_Mire a Harry. Estaba nervioso..no sabia que decir. Obviamente, yo no sabia que el había estado hablando de 'eso' con Sirius!...bueno, el tampoco sabia que yo había estado hablando de 'eso' con Hermione..._

"Ehh...por cierto, como llegaste tan rápido?" _me pregunto Harry, cambiando de tema._

"Emm...yo me voy!" _dijo Sirius, mientras salía corriendo. Nunca cambiaba....lo conocí hace un tiempo, por error._

_Estábamos en la Madriguera...y como costumbre, Harry fue para allá. Hermione también estaba, aunque había llegado recién._

_En fin, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron a 'pasear' un rato, pero iban muuy cargados de comida. Yo me les acerque y les pregunte _"Puedo ir con ustedes!?"._ Hermione se puso nerviosa, Harry tenso, pero Ron solo dijo, sin voltear _"NO!"

_Eso me hirió...seguro que me seguían viendo como la niña fastidiosa..pues...mal por ellos! Así que me decidí a seguirlos...pero, para peor aun, los perdí....que estupidez!_

_Entre mi nerviosismo, me senté bajo un árbol. Tenia ganas de llorar...no solo porque estaba perdida, sino porque no lograba encajar en ellos! Siempre me excluían! Como podía pensar en tener alguna mínima esperanza en que Harry me viera?!_

_Sentí unos ruidos extraños por detrás de mi, y me asuste. No por algún animal, sino porque fueran ellos. Me regañarían...y se lo dirían a todos..y quedaría como la niña inmadura que soy! Pero no, de los arbustos salio un PERRO!!! Era grande y negro..._

"Oh...eres un perro! Me asustaste!" _le dije, limpiándome las lagrimas, mientras me acercaba_ "Estas perdido? Pobre perrito...no deberías estar por-"_ Me quede en el acto, callada, cuando oí la vos de Harry gritando_ "Sirius!" _ayudado por Ron y Hermione._

_¿Sirius? Quien era Sirius!?!?! Pero bueno...debía irme o me descubrirí-...demasiado tarde! Llegaron, vieron a perro todos felices, hasta que me vieron a mi _"Ginny!!"_ dijo Ron, notablemente bravo._

"Ehh...puedo explicarlo..!" _les dije, nerviosa, sin poder ver a Harry a la cara._ "yo...bueno, estaba aquí....y vi a este perro...que esta perdido..yo lo quería ayudar..."

"Nos seguiste!! No entiendes cuando te digo que NO!!"_ gritaba Ron, mientras yo me contenía por no llorar...o por no gritarle en la cara lo que pensaba.._

"Ron..ya basta..!" _le decía Hermione. Harry no hablaba nada, solo me miraba y luego al perro. Se acerco a el, y le pregunto _"Que paso Sirius?"

_Sirius! Era el perro?? Oh...oh...esperen...ese no es un perro! Se esta convirtiendo..el es SIRIUS BLACK!!_

_Este me miro...un poco preocupado por mi expresión de miedo, pero luego sonrió, acercándose _"Hola linda!"_ me dijo. _"Te gustaría hablar conmigo..de tus...problemas?!" _dijo, de nuevo, de una forma dulce y hasta 'paternal'._

"Que problemas?" _pregunto Harry._

"Nada que tu debas saber..."_ le dijo Sirius, sin dejar de sonreír._ _Por alguna manera...esa frase no lo dijo de una forma que Harry se sintiera mal. _"Entonces, que dices Ginny? Así te dicen no?"

"S-si..." _le dije con vergüenza._ "..Ginny. En verdad, no tengo problemas..jajaja!"_ decía nerviosa._ "Emm....no diré nada, lo juro!! Pero...como igual me van a matar...háganlo rápido, por favor!" _termine de decir, cerrando los ojos lo mas fuerte que pude._

_Por mi cabeza pasaba todo tipo de pensamientos...Quien se lo hubiese imaginado! Sirius...un perro!...y para peor, había llevado a la muerte a los Potter!. No...y ahora, Harry....el era, el en realidad estaba de parte de Quien-Tu-Sabes...y mi hermano..Hermione_

"Q-Que!!?" _dijo Harry, alterado, pero logro sacar algo de tranquilidad en su voz._ "Matarte? Ginny..de que hablas? El no te va a matar...el es bueno!...es mi padrino!"

"Ehh...si, Harry" _le dije nerviosa._ "Em..señor-"

"Sirius, Sirius para ti linda!"

"hh...Si-Sirius...lindo perro! jajaja...me voy!"

"Pero..y los problemas?"

"No-tengo-problemas!" _le dije, nerviosa y un poco molesta por toda la situación_ "Adiós!"

_Y así..fue como lo conocí. Cómico, verdad? Ya no los seguí mas nunca a el bosque...sabia a que iban..y por lo visto mis padres también, eso me dio dolor. Siempre lo habían escondido..acaso toda la familia lo sabia menos yo?_

_Pero...hay mas. Una noche..no podía dormir. Tenia pesadillas...Riddle seguía en mi cabeza...y Harry...todos! Así que salí al patio a dar un pequeño paseo y respirar aire. Pero, estaba el, de nuevo al lado de Harry, hablando. Los vi por un momento...sabia que el era su padrino, así que querrían privacidad...y me fui retrocediendo poco a poco, pero igual me vio _"No creas que nuestro asunto llego hasta aquí, linda"_ dijo._

_Harry se sobresalto al verme, y me sentí apenada de haberlo molestado_. "Vamos! Porque no te sacas todos esos problemas de encima!! Estas demasiado angustiada...sabes, te recomiendo a Harry. El es perfecto para escuchar y-"

"Yo tengo problemas!" _le dije, molesta, a lo cual ellos rieron. Debo haberme visto como mi madre, cuando nos regaña..._ "Esta bien! Búrlense!!" _les dije, ya para ese entonces se habían callado _"Total!...a quien le importa lo que me pase, Ah? A nadie!! Así que vayan a hacer la buena acción del día con otra persona..y no se hagan los preocupados ahora..!" _Unas lagrimas cayeron, pero eran llenas de oído...hacia todo! Así...me fui. Desde ese entonces, Harry se había acercado un poco mas a mi, pero yo seguía apenada. Sin embargo, trataba de disculparse todo el tiempo...así que, lo deje._

_Nos conocimos mas...y nos hicimos amigos mas 'cercanos'. No era que estuviese en el grupo todo el tiempo, pues ellos eran mayores..pero si me juntaban muchas veces. Aunque, algunas las rechace porque me parecía que no era bueno ilusionarme._

_En fin...Sirius era el mismo de siempre! Si, lo había visto unas cuantas veces mas, pero nunca me acercaba directo a el, aunque el tratara de hacerlo. Me daba miedo que le dijera a Harry todo lo que había odio ese día...pero nunca se lo dijo, al parecer._

"No cambies el tema, Harry" _le dije volviendo a la realidad. _"Pero, de todos modos, Hermione me dio un poco de Polvo Flu"

"Ah...ya veo" _me dijo._ "Oye...lo siento" _El corazón se me revolcó, y me sentí nerviosa como nunca!_

"No Harry...yo tambie-"

"No! Yo te entiendo...también hubiese pensado lo mismo que tu" _dijo, bajando un poco la cara._

"Igual...debí haberte dejado responder...no crees!?"

"Jaja..si" _rió._ "Entonces, creo que se arreglo todo" _dijo, acercándose._

_Me volvió a besar...esta vez mas profundo, y yo le respondí, por supuesto!_ "Todavía quieres ser mi novia, verdad?" _dijo, nervioso, cuando habíamos terminado._

"Ehmm...no lo se Harry..."_ le respondí, separándome._

**_Continuara..._**

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Hola! Hola! Que les parece? O.o....Wow...creo que ha sido uno de los mas difíciles, para mí! En especial porque no quería que quedara muy irreal eso de disculparse y ya..pero también se que hay veces que basta una mirada para que se reconcilien! No les ha pasado? Jejeje...a mi si...así que entiendo, que por mas que sea..uno se come el orgullo!...-_-U...todo por el amor! XD En fin..yo haría lo que fuera por Harry!! ^^UU....jajajaja!

Bueno...cambiando de tema...los deje en suspenso..no? jajaja...perdón...pero es que tengo que pensar lo que viene! Um...a ver..como hacer que todo se ponga interesante...no muy largo..y que no aburra!...Ya se lo que vendrá...pero necesito 'tiempo' para hacerlo bien! ^_______^! Claroooo....**no crean que los dejare esperando medio milenio para el próximo capitulo**...ya lo tengo listo! Faltan solo las correcciones! ^^ Así que no se preocupen!

Por cierto, **dejen Review! Todo lo que crean necesario! ^^ Ideas...ejemplos...etc... y, les gusto este capitulo?**

**_Gaby~Chan (http://geocities.com/bloggabychan)_**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:**

**Luadica:** Gracias por tu review!! ^_^! Como vez, de nuevo Ginny...es su momento! ^^U

**Kami-chan: **Waii!! verdad..hubiese quedado mejor 'papi', en vez de tío! jajaja..pero buee...ya esta listo! ^_^!! Remus..umm..es lindo! *.*!! Jajajaja!! Todos, en realidad!! jajaja..menos la rata...¬¬

**ginny_potter_irene:** Gracias por tu review!!!!! ^______^!

**kmila:** Sip...tiene razón, ahora les toca a Harry y Ginny! ^^ Pensamos en lo mismo!

**Hana I-chan:** Sip...que raro Sirius con su autoestima!! jajajaja...!

**Angela_Black: **Hola..! Bueno, este capitulo es desde el punto de vista de Ginny...pero te aseguro que Sirius estará en presencia desde aqui en adelante!!

**Ginebra Brong: **Gracias con tu review!! Y que bueno que te haya gustado..el cambio de personajes por capitulo! ^^ Aunque claro, es los decisivos están lo protagonistas! jajaja! ^___^!

**Ginny Carter:** Tienes razón,...ahora hay muchos H/Hr...y realmente, a mi no me gustan mucho...pero bueno..también los acepto! Bueno, este capitulo es desde Ginny...pero pronto vendrá Harrry!! jajaja! ^^

**Maika Yugi: **Holas!!!! Jajsjaja...entonces te gusto que lo dedicara!! después de todo, los review SI SIRVEN!! jajaja ^.^! Gracias de nuevo!

**LuLu PoTtEr: **Sip...el pobre Harry quedo en Shok!!

**Yverne:** A ti tmb te gusta que en un capitulo cambie el personaje!! jajaja! ^________^! Todos los puntos de vista!! ^^ Gracias!

**Hermione Radcliffe:** Ahh...a mi me encanta G/H..pero cada quien tiene su preferido! ^^ En fin, GRACIAS por tu review!! Tratare de describir un poco mas...un 'detalle' que siempre olvido! jajaja! ^^ La verdad no me gusta mucho, pero hay veces que es necesario! ^___^ Gracias por recordármelo! Si no es por ti..*puff*..ni pendiente!

**Nia 88: **Ship..T.T...ese es el sufrimiento del amor!!

**Sophie*Aiko: **Hoooola!! Gracias!! Tienes razón..que diría Sirius!! *se le prende una bombilla en la cabeza de Gaby-Chan*..`procesando idea...jeje! Gracias! ^^

**Si se me olvido alguien, avísenme!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**¿Nunca?**

**Capitulo 6**

"Ronnie!! Amor!!!" _decía una voz que me hizo reaccionar. Había estado pensando en todo lo que pasado...Harry y Ginny. Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, menos ahora que salimos de Hogwarts. Harry si es gafo, hubiera aprovechado todo el tiempo de antes. Sabia que esa carta tenia algo que ver con ella...siempre lo descubría mirándola..y cosas así, pero ni yo mismo me lo podía creer..._

"Que paso, 'mione?" _le pregunte al verla. Era espectacular! No había nadie mejor que ella!! Si...ese pelo que solo yo logro desenredar...ojos ojos que son solo míos...ahhh...y su-_

"Ginny y Harry se fueron.." _me dijo, con algo de nervio por mi respuesta..la cual no la sorprendió mucho._

"¿QUE? Y no me digas que TU lo dejaste!?" _le dije, desesperado. De nuevo, mi hermana se volvía loca...si, era una loca!! Claro, ahora que tenia a Harry en sus manos, lo chantajeaba para todo...Pobre Potter._

"Bueno...yo..."_ decía ella, sin mirarme._

"Ahh...-suspire-...esta bien. Solo espero que mi hermana se controle!" _le dije, lo cual la hizo feliz. Si era por ella...haría cualquier cosa..._

"Lo hará..." _me dijo, sentándose a mi lado._ "Ronnie.." _me susurro. Yo ya estaba con una sonrisa en la cara. Quería ver lo que venia... "Porque no vamos hoy a cenar juntos, ah?" dijo._

"Me parece bien" _le dije._ "Pero, primero tengo que arreglar lo de Ginny. Tengo que llevarla a casa, o por lo menos asegurarme que llegara!"

"Lo hará.." _me dijo, dándome un beso. _"Que te parece su relación? En verdad Ron, piénsalo bien."

"Bueno..yo.." _decía, impresionado de su actitud. Se lo tomaba en serio todo esto _"Esta bien" _le dije._

"Solo eso? No te gusta?? Harry es tu amigo y-"

"Es solo que no me lo imagine!" _le dije. _"Bueno...tal vez había visto 'algo', pero Harry nunca me contó nada de esto..y bueno, yo solo estoy impresionado"

"Te entiendo, Ronnie" _Ahh...'Ronnie' solo se escucha bien cuando ella me lo dice...jejeje_ "Te gusta su relación?"_ me volvió a preguntar._

"N-No...lo se.." _le termine diciendo, pensándolo bien._

_Era Harry, Harry Potter. Mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. Era de confianza, casi como mi hermano y lo conocía bien. No jugaría con ella....así que, creo que no es tan malo. Después de todo, es preferible eso a que venga otro pela gato...Si..Harry esta bien. Perfecto! Será Harry! Si le hace algo..que se olvide de nosotros...pero el no lo hará._

"Si...me agradan que estén juntos"

"En serio!!? Oh...Ron, no es genial!!" _me dijo, mientras sus ojos le brillaban...Que estaría pensando!! En su cabeza podrían pasar miles de cosas, mientras que uno ni enterado..._

"Acerca de esa cena, donde será?" _le pregunte, mientras se me hacia agua la boca al pensarla. Si era de Hermione, seria perfecta! Ella sabia cocinar exquisito...y cuando cocinaba...ella se veía exq-_

"Estaba pensando ir a casa de Harry...así podrás buscar a Ginny y-"

"ESTA SOLA CON HARRY?? EN SU CASA?" _le pregunte, mas que alterado! Como era posible!!! Que le estaría haciendo esa pervertida...jajajaja...y el no se queda atrás!_

"Emm...si! Ven, vamos a comprar polvos flu para poder ir..ya se me acabaron!"

"Hermione Granger!"_ le dije, sin levantarme, por mas que ella hiciera todo su esfuerzo. _"Yo se que Harry es mi amigo...y confió en el, pero, después de todo, es hombre...sabes! Y tu sabes lo que los hombres-"

"...piensan?" _dijo ella, bromeando_ "Vamos Ron..no tiene nada de malo, esta bien? Harry no es capas de hacerle nada sin que ella quiera.."

"El problema es que ELLA QUIERE!"_ le dije, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo._

"ya basta...vamos!"_ me dijo, con una de esas sonrisas a la que no me resistí._

_Fuera lo que fuera, lo que esos dos estuviesen haciendo, pues..mas vale que lo piensen primero._

_Mientras caminábamos, buscando los polvos flu, nos topamos con ¿Hagrid?_

"Eh...hola chicos!" _dijo, mirando a todos lados_ "No están con ustedes Harry y Ginny??"

"No, ellos se fueron"_ les dijo Hermione, feliz_

"Uff..-suspiro-, menos mal! Sino, hubiera tenido que darles la foto!" _dijo, riendo._

"Cual foto?" _le pregunte yo._

"Esta!" _dijo, sacándola.__ Era yo...o esto del amor estaba empalagoso...! Harry y Ginny, acercándose, y sonrojándose! Jajaja...que escena tan cómica!_

"Que lindos!" _dijo Hermione, dándome un codazo cuando vio mi cara de, de no se que!._ "Verdad, RON?"

"Ehh...si"_ le dije, devolviéndole la foto a Hagrid._

"Y bueno chicos...que hacen?"

"Íbamos a comprar polvos flu..para ir a cenar a casa de Harry!" _dijo Hermione, feliz._

"Ahh...pero todavía faltan bastantes horas! Les gustaría ir conmigo a Hogwarts!?" _nos pregunto, a lo cual me sorprendí._

_De nuevo en Hogwarts...seria genial! Mientras, Hermione me miraba con felicidad, y a la vez, _ con algo de nerviosismo por si yo quería.

"Vamos?!" _me pregunto, excitada._

"Por supuesto!" _le dije. Tan rápido como pudimos, nos fuimos con Hagrid a ese lugar que tanto extrañaba._

_Llegamos rápido, y Hermione estaba tan feliz como yo. Nunca olvidaría los buenos...y malos, momentos que pase ahí. Crecí en el mejor lugar en donde pude. Por cierto, vi a Hermione que tenia los ojos algo 'húmedos' cuando contemplaba el castillo. Nunca cambiara..._

_Entramos al Gran Comedor..y fue como si regresara a mi octavo año...algo así. Estaban reunidos la mayoría de los profesores, por mala suerte, Snape también estaba._

_Nos vieron, y todos se acercaron a saludarnos. Le preguntaron a Hermione como le estaba saliendo su vida, y por supuesto, ella orgullosa les dijo que trabajaba en el Diario, El Profeta. Tenia un cargo alto. Yo, por mi parte, también explicaba que trabajaba junto a mi padre, en el ministerio._

_Hablamos de esto..y de aquello. Noticias relevantes...también de nuestra 'relación'. En ese momento, Hagrid recordó._

"Ahh...Por cierto!" _dijo, riendo_. "Miren lo que me encontré cuando estaba en el Callejón!"

_Todos esperamos, mientras el sacaba la foto. Cuando la vieron, se sorprendieron mucho! _"Creo que son el uno, para el otro!"_ dijo Dumbledore, de tan buena gana como siempre, aunque los años le estaban pegando._

"Siempre me pregunte como seria la vida amorosa de Potter!" _dijo la profesora Sprout, riendo._

_Mientras que todos tenían esos comentarios, Snape veía con una mueca de asco. Por primera vez hacemos algo igual, aunque no por la misma razón. A lo ultimo, dijo _"Pues...bien por el" dijo "Me traen un 'grato' recuerdo de Potter y Evans"

"Tienes razón! *snif-snif*" _dijo la profesora McGonagall, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas _"Creo que ella es la mejor para Harry"_ Estaba impresionado que le mostraran tanto afecto a un alumno...aunque se trataba de Harry...pero igualmente, se habían comportado demasiado bien con nosotros...ahora me retractaba de lo que muchas veces dije a sus espaldas cuando estaba molesto._

"Creo que tu hermana, después de todo, obtuvo lo que quería, verdad Ron?" _dijo de nuevo Dumbledore, riendo._

"Si...no puedo creer como Ginny puede ser tan posesiva a veces!"_ les dije, a lo cual rieron._

"Ayy...Ron! Por supuesto que no!" _me dijo Hermione, también riendo un poco._

"Sabes que es verdad, 'mione. Dígame la foto que teníamos los cuatro juntos, en la Madriguera, nunca me la devolvió!"

_De nuevo, todos rieron, imaginándose la escena._

"Después de todo, Harry no se queda atrás!" _ dijo Hagrid. _"Me di cuenta cuando empezó a sentir 'algo' por Ginny! No dejaba de mirarla, y se acerco mucho en los últimos años, verdad!?"

"Si" _dijo Hermione_ "La verdad es que yo también tuve mis sospechas, pero Harry lo guardaba muy bien. Creo que tenía miedo..."

"Si...Pobre chico, todavía, a estas alturas, tiene que preocuparse."

"Pensándolo bien...creo que no es buena idea que Ginny este tan cerca de el.." _dije, riendo, pero nervioso. Si le pasaba algo, por supuesto que no seria culpa de Harry, pero el se sentiría igualmente culpable..y Ginny..no me imaginaria si ella no estuviese aquí._

"Tranquilo Ron, Harry la cuidara como a su propia vida! *snif-snif*"_ dijo la Profesora McGonagall, de nuevo llorando. Cuando vio la cara que todos teníamos al verla así (asombro y demás..) siguió: _"Ayy....crecen tan rápido! Imagínense cuando tengan hijos! Cuando vengan a Hogwarts!"

_Hijos?? hijos!?! MI hermana con hijos!! y de Harry!?!? Eso si que NUNCA me lo imagine! Seria una total sorpresa...y creo que Hermione pensaba lo mismo. Luego, me miro sonrojada, haciéndome captar. Hijos...y yo? Seria padre algún día? Claro que si...y mis hijos serán de Hermione!! Eso lo juro..sino, no tendré hijos! Jeje...creo que los Weasley somos posesivos...P-pero...ni siquiera estoy casado con ella! Ohh...dios! Esto se esta saliendo de control!_

"Oh..miren la hora! Nos hemos pasado la tarde hablando!" _dijo Hermione, levantándose _"no saben el gusto que me ha dado estar de nuevo aquí!"

"Pasa cuando quieras, Querida!" _le dijo McGonagall_

"Son bienvenidos!" _dijo Dumbledore._

_Nos despedimos con tristeza de dejarlos, y nos fuimos con los polvos flu gritando 'Casa de Harry Potter!'_

**_Continuara..._**

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Hola! Vaya Vaya!! Cuaaaaannnnnto tiempo!! Pues, primero, me quitaron Internet, después lo volvieron a poner, lo volvieron a quitar, y aquí estoy de nuevo! De paso, estoy comenzando clases, formatee la compu...y me ha pasado de todo! Bueno, se que este capitulo no adelanta mucho...pero era para que no se perdiera el hilo!! ^^ Y haya un poco de diversión...

_**Otra vez me disculpo por demorarme tanto!! Y por no agradecer personalmente a cada uno de los que dejo review...**_

**_Por cierto, dejen uno!!_**

**_Gaby~Chan ()_**


	7. Capitulo 7

**¿Nunca?**

"Harry!" _Escuche por detrás de mi, una hermosa voz. Era la voz de mi prometida..bueno, que pronto lo seria._

" Gin...¿Como estas?" _le dije, acercándome para darle un beso._

"Bien! Vaya, pero si hasta te arreglaste para esta cena!" _me dijo, haciendo que sintiera mi cara caliente. Si, la verdad es que hasta había tratado de "peinarme" para este acontecimiento tan importante!_

"Eh...si..." _le respondí algo nervioso. Al acto ella tomo mi mano, como siempre lo hacia, y me llevo hasta el comedor de su casa._

_No había cambiado mucho la casa de los Weasley. Yo pensé que, al irse a vivir en distintos lugares los hijos de la familia, estaría mas tranquila, pero la verdad es que no fue así!. Por algo la llamaban La Madriguera._

_Hoy, estaban presentes TODOS los hermanos, algo con lo que no contaba...pero al fin y al cabo, me puse feliz de verlos a todos!._

"Heeyy Harry, menos mal que llegaste, así mantienes ocupada a Ginny!!"_ grito Ron, y a los segundos, ya estaba callado por una mirada fulminante de Hermione (su esposa, desde hace dos años) y de Ginny._

"Hola chicos..!" _les dije, nervioso por la decisión que iba a tomar hoy, y me senté junto a ellos. Gin se sentó al lado mío, todavía tomando mi mano, como si me estuviese dando apoyo._

_También estaban Arthur y Molly (los padres de Ginny, por si no recuerdan, jeje!), y empezamos a comer uno de los deliciosos banquetes que siempre comía en esta casa._

_Después de la comida, jugué Quiddicth un rato, pero mi cabeza estaba en otra parte, Ginny. Desde mi escoba la miraba, sentada en la grama, junto con sus sobrinos; y solo iluminada por destellos mágicos. Se veía muy bien así..._

_Ella también me miro, y sonrió. Por un momento, sentí como si solo existiéramos nosotros dos, pero eso fue hasta que alguien me dio una espalda en la espalda, y al odio me dijo: "Hazlo ya!" Ese, sin duda, había sido Ron._

"Chicos, sigan sin mi" _les grite mientras ascendía, para ir hasta donde Ginny. Todos comprendieron a la perfección, y no dijeron nada._

"Tío Harry!!" _gritaron los niños al verme...entre ellos la hija de Ron y Hermione, que apenas tenia un año._

"Hola chicos!" _les dije yo también, feliz _"les robo a Ginny un momento, de acuerdo?"

"Siiiiiiiiipppp!!" _gritaron todos, y volvieron a jugar._

***  
_Mientras atravesábamos la casa, con mi intención de llevarla al patio trasero y poder hablar solos, ella me miraba un tanto extrañada._

"Que pasa, Harry?"

"Na-nada...!" _le dije, ya empezando a sentirme nervioso. ¿Y si ella no quería?_

_Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, y nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Ella miraba las estrellas, abrazada a mi brazo, mientras que yo, la miraba ella, y luego a la luna para distraerme un poco._

"Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que estamos juntos.." _empecé a hablar, lo mas tranquilo que pude. De la nada, sentí sus latidos del corazón mas fuertes, mientras bajaba su mirada a mis ojos._

"Si..." _dijo, con esos ojos claros que me miraban, buscando alguna señal._

"Por eso, yo..este...es que estuv-ve pensando...y..." _decía mientras me soltaba para tomarla de las manos. Ella todavía estaba confundida. _"Gin...tu..."

"Que pasa Harry?" _dijo algo preocupada por mi miraba, mientras me abrazaba. Yo también la abrase, buscando apoyo._

_Mi Ginny...todavía para mi ella era la linda niña, ahora un poco mas crecida (bueno, bastante!), con ese buen corazón... Todavía para mi ella era la inocente mujer que confiaba en mi, aunque fuera su propia vida..._

"Ginny...no quiero que nunca te vayas de mi lado!" _le dije, aprentandola mas hacia mi._

"Pe-pero si yo nunc-"

"Por eso quiero que tu..." _empecé a decir, sin dejar que ella terminara de hablar. Si no era ahora, no sería nunca _"Por eso quiero que...Gin, te gustaría...¿casarte conmigo?"

_Estaba demasiado nervioso, no puedo decir que no. Por eso, cuando ella levanto su cara para mirarme, con esos ojos llorosos, pensé que se negaría...y me dejaría para siempre._

_Sentí lo mismo que esa vez, cuando después de nuestra primera "pelea", le pregunte:_

_-- "Todavía quieres ser mi novia, verdad?"_

_-- "Ehmm...no lo se Harry..." me respondió._

_Ok...lo acepto...pensé que ese seria el fin de mi vida..pues, sino la tendría, para que vivir?! Pera resulto que la Gin, al verme la cara de shock, comenzó a reír. Había caído en una trampa, pero me hizo pensar lo mucho que sentía por ella._

_Pero esta vez, fue diferente...ella no rió, ni dijo nada... el silencio fue la mejor respuesta._

_Poco a poco se acerco, y me beso, de la manera mas dulce y amorosa que podía. Luego, se acerco a mi oído, y rozando algunas de sus lagrimas y en mi mejilla, me dijo:_ "Claro que si, Harry"

_En fin, que mas se pude decir! Desde ese día, me considero como el hombre mas feliz de la vida, ¿que mas podría pedir?_

_Ahora, estoy en la clínica, esperando a Ginny. NO! No le paso nada malo...simplemente, acompañado por su familia (y ahora, la mía también), y las personas mas cercanas a nosotros (Dumbledores, Sirius, Lupin, Hagrid ...etc!!); esperamos a que otro personaje, se agregue a nuestras vidas._

**_Fin!_**

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Que les pareció??! Muy corto el fin? Si...lo se...pero como dijo Harry ¿que mas se puede decir?. Esta vez estuvo un tanto romántico..-_-U...pero tiene que ser así! Cuando uno se va a casar, no piensa en otra cosa mas que el amor, o no?

Bueno, bueno...porque tan tarde?? Porque lo escribí como tres veces y como no me gustaba, lo borraba! Es que este tiempo he estado poco creativa!!

Creo que por ahora, no escribiré mas fics, porque estoy MUUY ocupada con el colegio, y para escribir uno debe tener tiempo para hacerse cargo y seguirlo, no?? De todos modos, tengo en mente un "proyectito" de Inu Yasha. Para el que lo conozca: va a ser de Sesshoramu & Rin. Y, para el que no lo conozca, bueno...se los recomiendo! ^^

**MIL GRACIAS! A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME APOYARON CON ESTE FIC, Y QUE ME DABAN ÁNIMOS DE SEGUIR ADELANTE!!**

Se los agradezco tanto porque este fic ha sido el mas largo que he escrito! Escribo fics como para divertirme, como para mejorar la escritura! Y sin duda, con su apoyo, se me ha hecho muchos mas fácil! Además, les cuento que se suponía que este fic seria de un solo capitulo, con un final algo incoherente y cómico...pero con sus reviews llego hasta el capitulo numero 7!

Ahora si, no quiero que suene como una despedida para siempre T.T, pero, Adiós! ^_____^!

Para contactarme, entren a mi colectivo, donde reúno todas mis webs y donde pueden encontrar mi email!  
-- www.guajaweb.com 

**AHhh...y como siempre, DEJEN UN REVIEW!! PARA SABER SUS COMENTARIOS FINALES!**

Ya me voy...que si no me pongo a llorar! T____T

**Gaby~Chan [Guaja]**


End file.
